Careful What You Wish For
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Casey makes a desperate wish as graduation draws near. When it comes true, Casey has to decide if the good it brought outweighs the bad, or if it's worth it at all.
1. A Dream Is A Wish A Broken Heart Makes

A/N: This is the first chapter/prologue of my new story. It's obviously AU, because I know on the show Sam is like long gone. But because of my utter lack of cable TV, I am not up to date with any new characters/romantic interests. Anyway, this is the first chapter. I have one more chapter already written, but I will probably write more soon. It's basically just a prologue, so you won't get much of an idea of where this is going until the next couple chapters come out, so look out for those. Enjoy. R&R. Thanks. –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter One**

**A Dream Is A Wish A Broken Heart Makes**

It was just short of graduation when Sam broke up with Casey. He said that their relationship had gotten and old and somewhat boring. He said he cared about her and that's why he had carried it on for so long. But he wasn't going to carry it with him to college. He said he thought it would be better to cut ties before graduation so that they had time to accept it and possibly be friends before they left for college.

Casey had come home that day and immediately locked herself in her room. She didn't come down for dinner. She refused to answer anyone who came to her door—and everyone tried. She wouldn't answer to Nora who had spoken calmly and carefully. She wouldn't answer to Lizzie and Edwin, who logically explained why she should come out. And after those three failed, it was clear George and Derek were hopeless cases, though they tried anyway. She even refused Marti who banged on her door and sang her name for a good ten minutes straight. After they all gave it their best shot, they let her be and hoped that she would come out on her own.

As Casey sat in her room, tuning out the sounds of each and every Venturi and MacDonald trying to draw her out, she found it strange that the tears had not come. She felt the pain, the kind that normally accompanied tears. The clenching of the heart and lungs that makes it hard to breath, which usually came with the tears, was already there. She experienced all the harsh, turbulent emotion that the break up inspired, making her mind frantic. Yet still no tears, none at all. It was a peculiar feeling.

Casey realized her family must be worried when she heard Derek's voice resounding through her door. He didn't say much—she attributed it to the failed attempts prior (her mother, Lizzie, Edwin, George) and that he knew she wouldn't answer him. She wondered if they all knew what had occurred mere hours earlier in the day. She hadn't said anything, but it was likely that Derek might have let it slip. She supposed it might be better if he had told them. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it, she couldn't even draw an answer from her lips for any of her family members.

When Derek's voice faded from her doorway, Casey, still dressed in her clothes from her day at school, stood from her bed and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. Derek's last request, before Casey heard his footsteps disappear down the hall, was for her to come get _something_ to eat, even if she didn't want to sit down and eat with them. It was strangely compassionate of Derek and Casey noticed but frankly, when she thought about it she wasn't hungry at all. She was concentrated so completely on the tears-that-would-not-come, that she had lost all appetite.

Marti appeared at her door last. Something inside of Casey made her want to laugh at the enthusiasm her youngest stepsibling expressed in an attempt to bring her out, but she didn't. There were no emotions in her to support laughter. She couldn't even manage a smile for her own benefit. It wasn't until she heard Marti thundering away from her door and down the stairs that she crawled into her bed.

Casey hoped that sleep wouldn't elude her as the tears had. Alas, nothing was set to go her way that day. No, sleep evaded her. What _did_ come as she lay in the darkness, her blankets pulled up to her chin, were the long awaited tears. They hit her suddenly and jarred her from her thoughts of sleep. Once they started, she couldn't make them stop. They streamed down her cheeks and soaked the linen of her pillowcase. Her head began to throb as her breathing grew strained. The sobs wrenched through her body, causing her to shake and tremble. She tried to remain quiet and hopefully not draw attention to herself.

In the quiet or the room, only the sound of her crying echoing into its every corner, Casey could only lose herself in her thoughts. She couldn't grasp what had happened so vastly to change her and Sam's relationship. He had said their relationship had gotten old and boring, she couldn't fathom how that had happened. She had been there; she hadn't felt it growing old and boring. She actually thought everything was fine, great even. The only thoughts that really registered were _'when did it change? What did I do wrong?'_

Her relationship with Sam had seemed like it was going according to plan. They had been dating for just over a year. Over that time they hadn't had any major troubles. Of course they had their little problems; every relationship has its ups and downs. Generally, the only thing that had caused any strain on their relationship was Derek's disapproval—and they had mutually decided that his approval wasn't needed, which allowed them to ignore his interference. They had been accepted to the same college—though Casey had opportunities to go elsewhere. The only downfall of that plan was that Derek had been able to scrape together enough of a GPA to get accepted there as well. Casey thought everything was going to be perfect. She saw graduation as another step toward their happy ever after. _When had that fallen apart?_

Casey buried herself deeper under her covers, and hugged herself as she continued to cry. She didn't know what had gone wrong. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed they had hit a fork in the road and were traveling in different directions. She didn't know what to think, or say, or do—or even if she could do any of it. All she knew was that her whole body ached with the loss, and that she had no way to fix it.

She pulled her knees to her chest, curling into herself. Her eyes slowly closed against the unyielding tears. If only she could fix it, she knew all of it would stop. As she was finally lulled into slumber, she had a single wish, in a whisper on her lips.

_Take me back._

_Let me fix it._

_Give us our happy ending._

_Please…_


	2. Where Did The Time Go?

A/N: Here's the next chapter. And I don't want to say much, cause I don't want to give anything away. But I am totally aware that in the reality of the show this is impossible…too supernatural in nature I would assume. However, I ask you to bear with me, for the story. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Two**

**Where Did The Time Go?**

When Casey woke up the next morning, she had a whole list of expectations for what it would be like. 1) Throbbing headache, 2) scratchy throat, 3) bloodshot eyes, and 4) a broken heart. The list continued, but she accessed the first few first. It got to the point that she didn't even want to move to see if her predictions would prove correct. She was much happier staying in her bed, in the exact position she had woke up in.

The practical, organized side of Casey got the better of her though. Despite it being an early hour on Saturday, she couldn't stay in bed. She would have to gather up the broken pieces of her heart and move forward with her life. That's what she told herself as she quickly pulled herself up to sit in her bed.

She scrunched up her eyes and winced as she awaited the sharp pain of a headache, but like the tears-that-would-not-come it did not come. She relaxed her tense body but kept her eyes closed, it seemed that everything was on a delay and she wouldn't be caught off guard. After a couple of minutes without any throbbing or clenching pain in her head, she experimentally opened her eyes. And she was caught off guard anyway, for she could not have been prepared for what happened next.

Casey was not in her room. It was too large, too bright, too _adult_ to be her room. In fact it was architecturally impossible for this room to be located in her house. The sun filtered into the room through a large, framed window across from the bed. It illuminated the cream colored walls and the pale linens on the bed. A bed, Casey discovered, meant for two—much larger than the bed she had in her room.

Casey was confused but far from scared or anxious. For some strange reason she felt welcome, the room was inviting. She felt unusually at home. Inspired by the concept of that feeling, Casey pushed herself off of the bed and began to investigate—she smiled as she was reminded of her little sister and step brother. As she headed for the door she assumed led to a hallway, she caught sight of herself in a vanity mirror. She froze in place, staring at her reflection. To say she was shocked at what she saw would be an understatement. It was her, no doubt about that. Same old Casey…only older, years older.

Casey leaned forward to get a closer look. She braced herself on the dresser part of the vanity moving so close to the mirror that her nose was almost touching it. She started to reach out a hand toward her face, to confirm what she was seeing, but the movement knocked over a couple of perfume bottles. The sound broke her concentration and she took a step back. She swallowed nervously, unsure of what was going to happen next—and Casey was rarely unsure, she hated it so. She resisted the urge to pinch herself, as she came to the conclusion that it must be a dream. She had heard the saying 'seeing is believing' before, but there was no way she could believe what she was seeing right then.

She took another hesitant step backwards, eyes still focused on the mirror, not knowing what to do. Then the door she had been heading toward swung open and she was able to finally tear her eyes away. She came upon a familiar-yet-not face. He had the added years showing on his features as well. What she had found boyish about him during their teenage years (_could she think back when she still felt like a teenager?_), had been transformed into more adult-ish features. Casey was unable to contain her surprise—her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Sam?" She gasped out. "What are you doing?"

Sam sighed as if the question frustrated him , "Casey, I told you...I have to go into work today to make up for taking of Thursday fro Mikay's soccer tournament. And I'm going to be late because I left my wallet and phone up here." Sam moved past her and to the night stand on the opposite side of the bed that Casey had woken up on. He picked up his wallet and put it in his slacks' pocket and disconnected his cell phone from its charger.

Casey had turned around to watch as Sam moved around the room. He moved with a familiarity, making it obvious that it was his room as well. Nearly certain that this scene in front of her could not be real; she tried to fight back the sting of tears. This was the person that had broken up with her, and here they were…_What were they?_ Casey casually glanced down at her hands reached out slightly in front of her. A thin gold band wound itself around her finger. _Married._

"How?" Casey whispered.

Sam headed back toward the door, speaking quickly. "Don't forget to pick up Mikay from Lizzie's by five tonight. Lizzie's boyfriend can't take much more than a full day and night of an energetic, eight-year-old." Sam paused just as he reached the doorway and Casey slowly turned to look at him. He felt around his pockets as if searching for something. He whipped around to face Casey, "Do you know where my keys are?"

"On the counter, next to the coffee maker." Casey said automatically, not really knowing where that information came from.

"Thanks." Sam nodded and started to walk out again.

"Sam wait!" Casey called out. She made a decision in that split second that dream or not she would make the most of it.

Sam stopped and was about to open his mouth to complain about being late, but was interrupted. Casey had stepped forward, closing all the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He seemed to respond only half heartedly and he pulled away somewhat abruptly. Casey frowned, feeling a little disappointed.

"Okay, Casey, I really have to go now." Sam took a step backwards, "I'm working until six or seven, then I have dinner and drinks set up with a client. I won't be home until late, don't wait up for me this time," He paused, "And don't forget about Mikay."

Casey didn't get a chance to respond before Sam had walked out and disappeared down the hall. It took only a moment of silence before all that Sam had said came rushing back to her. She was too busy processing all that information to focus on what had happened when she kissed him. There was one thing that nagged at her: Mikay the energetic eight-year-old that had stayed over night with Casey's younger sister and said sister's boyfriend. She had a daughter, and she couldn't recall every living any of the past years with her. _Mikay_.

"Short for Mikayla." Casey whispered, a shadow of a smile creeping across her lips. She had always liked that name.

Casey couldn't remember her own daughter—her heart broke at that knowledge. She tried to collect as much about Mikay that she could from the short conversation. She liked soccer, and had to be good if at eight she was playing in tournaments—and it would explain why she spent a lot of time with Lizzie. _Eight years old_. There had to be photos, Casey concluded. She looked around the room for any portrait including her little girl. She found only two in the room, on top of a tall dresser on the other side of the room. The first was of Casey and Sam and Mikay, as a chubby baby, taken at a professional portrait studio. The second was a picture of Mikay taken for soccer—she boasted a bright blue and black uniform and held a nearly perfectly matched soccer ball—from when she could only be about five. Eight years, she had missed eight years of her daughter's life, her pregnancy, her wedding._ How many years had she missed?_

Now frantic to know how many years of her life she had lost to a black abyss, Casey quickly left the bedroom and headed down the hall. On the right side she passed a slightly opened door that revealed a guest bathroom. To the left was a closed door that had wooden letters nailed on spelling out Mikayla in pale pinks and purples. Casey found the staircase and descended to the ground floor. She found the kitchen easily and there on the counter was the day's newspaper. How she knew it would be there, she couldn't explain. She picked it up and unfolded it, seeking the date. Her stomach sunk and anxiety filled her…

_Fifteen years?_


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: **Chapter three is here. Not much to say but when there's a loose phrase of italics it's probably a thought, most likely Casey's. And in my realm for this story, I figure that when Casey sees something, or hears something that relates to an older memory she's start to get a feel for old memories. Like her knowing where to find the paper and knowing where Sam's car keys were. She knows these things; she just has to have something trigger the memory. The next chapter will show a little bit of history and you'll see why here. Um, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Three**

**Unexpected Visitor**

Casey lost all sense of time—as ironic as that was—as she sat at her kitchen counter, staring at the newspaper open in front of her. It didn't matter how many times her eyes scanned over the page and the date printed across it, she couldn't absorb the information. She couldn't wrap her mind round it. It was too much jammed in her head at once. Fifteen years. Married. _To Sam_. Eight year old daughter. It was all too much for her to take in.

Finally, with a sigh, Casey stood up and folded the paper. She decided that however frustrating it was to wake up and have fifteen years worth of memories eluding her, she would be happy about it. For, if she thought about it, her life could have turned out a lot worse. She had gotten her wish. Sam and her had gotten their perfect, fairy tale, happily-ever-after, just like she wanted. Other than the memory loss, Casey couldn't imagine having anything else to complain about.

Feeling that a hot bath would ease her stress tensed body, Casey began to head back to her bedroom. As Casey searched around for the location of her clothes and such things, she found that besides the personal bathroom (the his and hers sinks and exquisite touch) the master suite boasted a walk in closet, which was split nearly down the middle between her wardrobe and Sam's. Casey gathered up an outfit suitable to what she assumed would be a lazy Saturday. Not that she would have any idea what she normally did on Saturdays. Her habits would have to have changed after fifteen years, a marriage, and a child.

Casey spent nearly an hour soaking in the deliciously scented bubbles before she emerged from the steamy bathroom. She left her hair down to dry natural and exited the bedroom. During her soak, she decided that she would find whatever pictures she could and relearn as much of her missing time as she could. She was certain she would have some collection of photo albums somewhere; she had always kept photo albums since she was young.

Casey was in the middle of searching the cabinets and shelves in the living room when the doorbell rang. She quickly straightened up the cabinets she had been going through. She made the short trip around the corner to the front door—applauding herself for exploring the house a little before doing anything else. Casey peered through the peephole to see who was at the door. As she caught sight of the person who was standing on her porch, she frowned and stepped back. _What is he doing here?_

Casey pulled open the door and stepped back to allow him in. He passed by her quickly without a word. Casey closed the door behind him and turned, instinctively putting her hands on her hips and scowling."What do you want, Derek?"

"Well hello to you too, beautiful." Derek laughed, stepping up to pinch one of Casey's cheeks. "Man, you haven't talked to me like that since high school."

Derek wanted to say since their parents' divorce, since she moved out, since she broke his heart, since she got back together with Sam, but he refrained from doing so just like he always did. Casey wasn't one to talk about her mistakes. She found it better to ignore them, forget they ever existed.

"What's got you in such a foul mood anyway?" Derek continued, "You're usually so happy to spend every Saturday together, our 'tradition' as you like to call it. I say we have no lives but…"

"Sam doesn't always work on Saturdays." Casey tested, unsure of what the truth was.

Derek laughed, as he started for the kitchen. "Yeah if you count the one weekend, what? Two months ago?"

"He loves his job." Casey countered, following after Derek.

"You could say that." Derek scoffed. He opened up the sip off of it as Casey began to scowl slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with that…"

"No, but when you love it more than your gorgeous wife and darling daughter…Hey, where is the little fireball anyway?" Derek paused only a second. "Never mind, you told me when we talked yesterday. She's spending the day with Lizzie and her 'boy toy,'"

"Don't call him that." Casey got defensive for her sister.

"What else should I call him? You have to face it the boy is whipped."

"Just don't scare the poor boy, like you did last time." Casey shook her head, then frowned as she was suddenly took by a memory of a young blonde man cowering as Derek threatened him with bodily harm if he so much as looked at Lizzie the wrong way. There was a name on her lips that seemed familiar, but she didn't recognize. "Poor Eric, he couldn't get within a yard of Lizzie for a week after that."

"I'd say job well done on my part." Derek grinned. "So completely off that topic, what are we doing today?"

"You actually caught me in the middle of looking for some old pictures." Casey responded, opening some random drawers that were in front of her.

"Did you try the 'Photo Cabinet'?" Derek asked, pulling open a cabinet door and gesturing in a now-let's-see-what's-behind-door-number-one way. He had revealed an entire cabinet full of photo albums and stacks of photos.

"Of course." Casey said indignantly, though she had not looked in that particular cabinet yet during her search (had not known it existed, but she couldn't tell him that). "They weren't there."

"Well why don't you try and tell me what you were looking for exactly, maybe I can help. I know your place just as well as mine, if not better. I'd probably bet I spend more time here than there." Derek replied. "At least here, I have company."

"Why is it like that Derek?" Casey asked, concerned.

"Like I tell you _every_ time. I'm not into the whole dating scene anymore. I know, I know. I _'should find a nice girl and settle down.'_ I get the same spill every time I visit my dad. By the way he wants you and Lizzie to come to dinner next Sunday. I swear, the divorce was _so_ long ago and he still feels too awkward to ask you guys himself. He's still using me, Edwin, and Marti as messengers." Derek chuckled, "As if you would tell him no. I've lost track of how many times you guys have been to dinner with us alone not counting all the other things we've done even."

Casey tried to conceal the horrorstruck feeling that enveloped her. _Divorce?_ Her mother and George had gotten a divorce. Not only that, but it had been so amicable that she and her sister still regularly had dinner with the ex-husband? She was still trying to take in that she spent every Saturday with her ex-step-brother (and now best friend maybe…when had that happened?). She was surprised. She didn't think she had that sort of relationship with any of the Venturis.

"Sure, I'll make sure to call Lizzie." Casey nodded softly.

"Great. My dad will love that. He really misses you guys." Derek said quietly.

Casey nodded, averted her eyes, and busied herself with looking through some of the pictures in the 'Picture Cabinet'. "Oh here they are!" Casey exclaimed changing the subject, and picking up a stack of photos out of the cabinet. She couldn't stay on that topic, not right then. "I must have spaced, they _were_ here the whole time."

"I didn't call you Spacey for nothing all these years." Derek laughed, the solemn sadness that had found its way into his eyes disappearing.

"Here, take these." Casey rolled her eyes and handed him the photos. She gathered up all the albums she could carry as well as some stacks of loose photos.

"Why were looking for these anyway?" Derek questioned, flipping through the pictures.

"Just feeling nostalgic."


	4. Rebuilding Memories That Don't Exist

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! There's a bunch of flashbacks in this chapter because well that's kind of the point of having her look through the photo albums. This is just to give you guys some idea of some things that happened in the fifteen years Casey missed. At the end I'll give a more detailed explanation myself in a second AN. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Four**

**Rebuilding Memories That Don't Exist**

Casey started for the living room with Derek right behind her. She began to lay out all the albums and pictures on the coffee table, organizing them slightly so she could go through them easily. She sat down on the ground next to the coffee table and picked up the first album. Derek flopped down on the couch situated behind Casey and watched from over her shoulder.

The first album featured Casey and Derek, clad in cap and gown, with various members of their family. Casey smiled at the thought, graduation. There were some candids of Casey and Derek on the stage receiving their diplomas. There were a couple of Casey and Emily. Most of them were of Casey and Derek, switching positions so all their family could get into a shot with them.

Casey flipped to a page with a number of shots of Lizzie, Marti and her. As she came to the last shot, she was overcome by the memory of that exact moment. Up until that picture, Casey had been aware that the events had happened but hadn't full felt like she had lived them—as one would feel when told a story of an experience that was not theirs.

-+-+-+-

_"Let's get just the girls together." Nora suggested holding up the camera as if a cue for everyone to reshuffle into a proper position. _

_Derek moved to stand by his Dad and Edwin and watched as the three girls arranged themselves. Nora snapped off a few shots of the smiling girls. Then before she could take another picture Marti jumped into Casey's arms and the last few shots consisted of Marti hugging Casey around the neck and all the girls laughing joyfully._

-+-+-+-

Casey passed through a couple pages of pictures of Derek with Mart, Edwin and George. Derek had commented on a few of the pictures as they went through the album. As Casey turned to the last page of the album she found one picture framed in the center. It was one of her and Sam. They were a distance away from the camera, neither aware of the photo being taken. They were facing each other and Sam had one of Casey's hands in his.

Casey reached a hand up to touch the picture. She tilted her head to the side in contemplation. That was the moment her and Sam had gotten back together, she was suddenly aware. Nora had been, coincidentally, able to capture it on film.

-+-+-+-

_"Casey can I talk to you a moment, please?" Sam asked, drawing her attention away from a conversation she was having with Emily. _

_Casey looked from Emily's concerned eyes right in front of her, to the death glare Derek was sending Sam from a ways off where he was talking to George, "I don't think that would be such a good idea."_

_"Please? It's really important." Sam pleaded._

_"I'll be right back Emily." Casey sighed, resolving to hear him out to a reasonable extent._

_"Okay." Emily responded reluctantly. _

_Casey followed Sam to a somewhat vacant area out of earshot of Emily or any of her family, but still in full view in case she needed any of them. When they stopped, she stood in front of him quietly and waited for him to speak. She watched as he took a deep breath before he took hold of one of her hands. _

_"Case, I made a mistake." Sam replied. "I never meant to hurt you. I just got…__**confused**__. I started thinking about my future and what we had planned together. It felt like everything had been decided and that made me think I wanted something different."_

_"Where are you going with this?" Casey questioned, staring at their entwined hands but making no move to withdraw hers._

_"I was wrong. I don't want something different. I want you and everything we said we'd have together." Sam explained, "If you'll have me, I'd like to try again."_

-+-+-+-

Casey was pulled from the memory to the sound of Derek scoffing. She turned her head so she was looking at him, "What?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Nothing. What's up next?"

Casey chose to shrug off Derek's reaction to the picture of her and Sam. Instead of continuing on that subject, she picked up another album. The album was a pale pink with the word Baby embossed across the cover. Derek leaned forward to get a better view.

"Mikay." Casey murmured before opening the album to the first page.

A beaming likeness of herself stared up at her with one hand on a very pregnant belly. A banner on the wall behind her boasted 'Baby Shower.'

"You just glowed." Derek commented.

"Hmm?" Casey turned to look up at him.

"When you were pregnant with Mikay, you glowed." Derek repeated, "I remember the day you found out you were pregnant…"

"Oh do you?" Casey smiled.

"Remember who bought you the pregnancy test." Derek responded with a laugh.

Casey got a glimpse of a memory—calling Derek in the middle of the day and him frantically rushing over, brown paper bag in hand. "Of course, anxious and fidgety is not the best look for you, but I doubt that was what you were talking about when you brought it up."

"You were so deliriously happy when the test turned up positive." Derek said, "I don't think I had ever seen you so happy. Except maybe the day she was born."

Casey smiled—her daughter was a highlight of her life. She turned the page to find photos of the day Mikay was born. One of her nestled in her mother's arms. One of her held gently by her father. Grandma Nora smiled as she held her first grandchild. There was one of her with Derek, Lizzie and Edwin respectively. Even Marti made an appearance with the new baby girl.

"My mom looks so happy." Casey stated, her eyes resting on a picture of Nora, Mikay and herself.

"Well, you remember how she was after the divorce. She looked to you and Lizzie to keep her spirits up." Derek explained, unbeknownst to him that he was revealing a large part of her life to Casey for the first time. "You know how many weekends you slept on the couch at her apartment our sophomore year."

"Too many to count." Casey murmured.

"And that's why she threw herself into the wedding plans the minute you announced your wedding plans the minute you announced your engagement to Sam. Why she was there every second of the pregnancy." Derek continued. "She needed it."

Casey was suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of a year's worth of her mother's tears. Her heart broke—for a second time as it would seem—and tried to fight back a wave of tears. Her voice broke as she said, "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Look, I know it's a testy subject but…" Derek started, but Casey cut him off.

"I realize over a decade has passed, but I'd rather not talk about it." Casey replied. "This little trip down memory lane was meant to be positive."

"Okay." Derek nodded. "Back to Mikay."

"Back to Mikay." Casey agreed.

The album continued through the day Mikay was born to her first birthday, with pictures from each month of her life. Casey couldn't help but smile at the last picture: a year old Mikay splattered with birthday cake.

-+-+-+-

_"It's tradition. You have to buy the birthday girl her own personal cake."_

_"Whatever you say." Sam threw up his hands. "I just don't see the point. It's not as if she's aware that she has her own special cake."_

_"That's not the point. It's fun for her to play around in her __**first**__ birthday cake, without ruining the cake for everyone else."_

_"I just don't see how it's any different to do the same with a slice of the regular cake." Sam grumbled._

-+-+-+-

Casey closed the album and set it aside before picking up another. As she made to open it to the first page, Derek grabbed the album from her hands. Casey let out a squeak of surprise and turned her head up to scowl at him. Derek just shrugged and opened the album.

"Now this one I am quite familiar with." Derek replied, "_Freshman year_."

Casey grumbled before standing and sitting on the couch next to Derek, "Scoot over I want to see too."

Derek inched the album over so it was spread open over both of their laps. As Derek flipped through the photos, Casey found a majority of them were of Derek, Sam and her—with a few appearances by Emily. The pictures ranged from a variety of events—moving into the apartment they had apparently shared, a couple of Casey that had been caught while she was studying, and from several different parties.

"I was surprised at how open you were to the party scene." Derek said, tapping a photo of Casey and him—in which Casey had thrown an arm around Derek's neck and raised her cup to the person holding the camera.

"Yeah well, Sam and you were there…what else would I be doing?"

"Same thing you did during high school…studying." Derek joked, laughing lightly.

"Hmm." Casey observed a picture of Sam and her. She was leaning into him and pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek. Casey frowned as she was overcome by the feeling that what the picture captured was not the whole story.

"I remember that party." Derek spoke up. "Not a bright day on campus."

-+-+-+-

_"Sam!" Casey yelled, rounding on him. "I cannot believe you."_

_"Casey, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam responded._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Casey scowled, very aware that people had stopped what they were doing to watch this scene play out. "Don't you dare act like you don't."_

_Derek appeared at her side, "Okay Case, let's not do this here." He put a hand on her shoulder to try and guide her away. "Come on."_

_Casey threw off his hand, "Here's as good as any place."_

-+-+-+-

Before Casey could figure out what the fight had been about, the memory ended abruptly—as if the film in her mind had jammed. She stared down at the picture, a frown creasing into her brow.

"We look so perfect together." Casey spoke softly, "Why can't we be perfect like that?"

Derek shrugged, "That's life."

**A/N2: **Okay to clear things up. They graduated a few weeks after Sam broke up with her, and on the day of graduation they got back together. Two years later after (their sophomore year of college), is when Nora and George get a divorce. I have yet to settle on why they got a divorce, but the way I wrote this chapter it seems that it would be George's idea but maybe just mutual, I don't know. Four years after the divorce is when Sam and Casey got married. A year after they were married is when Mikay was born. That's about all I wanted you to know because I'm not sure if I'll address any of those points later on. Anyway, review, please! Thanks! –Mac


	5. A Fateful Conversation

**A/N:** I didn't realize how short this was until I started typing it up, but whatever. It basically consists of a conversation between Casey and Derek about, well, Sam. It might seem real sudden for every issue Casey has with Sam to come out so quickly, but the point is that while Casey doesn't remember, they've had the same conversation many times over the course of the fifteen years. And Casey would never do anything about it…I guess we'll see what happens this time. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Five**

**A Fateful Conversation**

"No, it's more than that." Casey continued, unsure if this revelation was appropriate in their relationship. "Something is off. I kissed him this morning and it wasn't the same."

"Yeah, something's off. It's called a mistress. It's called your ex-best friend Emily." Derek burst out. "It's not like we've never had this conversation before. I just don't know why you stay with him."

Casey was nothing short of bewildered. Not only had Derek openly announced that her husband was cheating on her, but also that she was completely aware of it. Not to mention he was doing so with _Emily_ the woman that was once her best friend (prior to Derek filling those shoes, Casey assumed). She tried to keep a collected expression on her face.

"I love him." Casey ventured.

"You _used_ to love him. Stop trying to fool yourself and fool me. You stopped loving him long before he put that ring on your finger." Derek responded. "Beside you and I both know that loving someone isn't enough."

"But Mikay…"

"Mikay is the most amazing little girl you could ask for, and even I will be eternally grateful to Sam for giving her to you. But you do not deserve the way he treats you." Derek sighed, "Look I don't even know why I try. You never listen to reason."

"Derek, when I first found out." Casey started but trailed off; hoping Derek would pick up the sentence. She needed some kind of explanation and at the moment Derek was the only one who could do so.

Derek tapped the picture Casey had been looking at of her and Sam, "That party." He shook his head. "When you caught him…he swore, he _swore_ he would never do it again."

"But he did." Casey nodded, speaking softly. "You've always been here for me."

"Of course." Derek frowned. "And if you would have let me, I would have kicked him from here to eternity by now."

"I can't let you. For Mikay's sake." Casey stated, feeling certain n the statement. "You know that."

"I know," Derek agreed, "All I'm going to say is, eventually the reality of the situation is going to catch up to you and you're not going to have reason enough to stay."

"I can't leave."

"You could," Derek corrected, "But you won't. For the same reason you accepted his proposal."

"Derek,"

"No, I've never said it before, but I figure it's about time did, whether you like it or not." Derek shook his head. "You said yes because you had an idea of what your future should look like and it involved you being with Sam. If you really want to analyze it, it's the same reason you got back together with him at our graduation. He was safe, he was what you thought you wanted."

"I do want Sam." Casey murmured, and it was the truth. She had wished for this. It had to be what she wanted, right?

Derek spoke quietly to match her tone, "You want a Sam that just doesn't exist anymore. And you should know that better than anyone."

"It's just so hard to believe that we could get to here." Casey fought back the tears of frustration, confusion and heartache that had been threatening since the beginning of the conversation, "I mean knowing the kind of people Sam and Emily were back in high school."

"Oh God," Derek wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulders, "I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's not your fault." Casey shook her head, "I think I should have said something to them a long time ago."

Casey let Derek hug her, and a few tears dropped down her cheeks. This was not the life she had wanted. She was sure there was something positive about being with Sam. She just had to figure out what it was. This couldn't be the life she had wished for. There had to be more to it than this. Another side to the story.

**A/N2:** If you caught it there was like one line of foreshadowing—would it be foreshadowing if it's about a past event, even though the character doesn't remember it happening? It came from Derek, and it subtlety has to do with something that happened between him and Casey most likely prior to her getting back together with Sam…Good job it you found it. Okay, please review! –Mac


	6. Apple Of My Eye

**A/N: **This is chapter six. It serves the purpose of introducing Mikay mostly, but it has a little bit of the Sam situation. Um, then end italics is basically the things that Casey remembers about Mikay. I put them all at the end because I really didn't want to break up the chapter by putting them in randomly. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Six**

**Apple Of My Eye**

Eventually, the tears dried up and Casey was able to compose herself. She felt strange leaning on Derek for support, but she supposed it was because she was still in her teenage mindset—back when she and Derek could barely tolerate each other. Now as adults, they were comfortable with each other—Casey could tell because while it felt strange, it didn't feel wrong.

Casey stood from the couch and started to straighten up the photo albums even more. Trying to busy herself so she wouldn't have to feel awkward. She knew how Derek felt about tears, and yet he still held her and comforted her. He really was a true friend.

Derek stood as well, abruptly taking an album from Casey's hands, "You don't have to do that."

Casey took the album back, "I do too."

"I know how you are, Case. You like to throw all your energy into one thing so you can avoid focusing on something else." Derek replied. "You can stop, you're not fooling me."

Casey stopped what she was doing and sighed, "I'm sorry, I cried all over you. And I know you don't do tears."

"Casey, why are you worrying?" Derek put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember how many times you cried on my shoulder? Your tears are the only tears I can do."

Casey relaxed as Derek put and arm around her and hugged her slightly. She nodded yes, though she honestly couldn't remember ever having to use Derek as a shoulder to cry on. At the moment though, he would know better than her. Casey sighed and started to stack up the albums again. As she looked up at Derek she caught sight of the clock on the wall behind him.

"It's almost five." Casey breathed, "I have to get Mikay from Lizzie's."

Casey started to leave the living room to look for her purse—she was faintly certain that she kept her car keys in her purse. She remembered seeing her purse somewhere during her mini exploration of the house. She didn't have the faintest idea where her sister lived but she hoped if she got in the car and started driving it would come to her. It wasn't until she was searching through her purse for her keys that she realized Derek had followed her.

Derek dangled his car keys in front of her, "I could give you a ride. I haven't seen Mikay since Thursday, I'm going through withdrawals."

Casey smiled, "Okay."

She slipped her purse onto her shoulder once she had pulled out her house keys. She followed Derek to his car and smiled when he walked around to open her door for her. Casey was quiet the entire drive but as she imagined, the route to her sisters house revealed itself as soon as she began recognizing certain streets she felt familiar with. Casey remained quiet, however, mainly because she couldn't settle the butterflies in her stomach. She was going to be meeting her daughter for the first time since this life had materialized for her. If there was going to be anything positive about her life story thus far, she mused, it was this little girl. The situation was just so strange, Casey found herself…_nervous_. It was like she had to make a first impression on someone. She didn't want to disappoint.

When Derek finally pulled up in front of a house, Casey was almost afraid to get out. Derek had opened his door and stepped out of the car, and when he realized she wasn't following suit, he leaned back inside the car. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You coming?" He asked, and Casey laughed nervously before getting out.

Casey walked the short distance up the walk to the front door. Casey rang the doorbell and stepped back to wait for the door to be opened. Derek had followed her up and stood a couple feet behind her, waiting. After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal Lizzie's boyfriend, Eric.

"Hey Casey." Eric smiled genuinely. As he greeted Casey, Derek had stepped forward into his view and Eric started. He spoke in a forced voice that revealed his feelings of being intimidated, "And you brought Derek."

"You behaving yourself, Eric?" Derek asked with a smirk curling into his lips.

Eric's response came as he turned into the house, "Lizzie! Your sister is her. She brought Derek!" With that Eric walked further back into the house, leaving the door open for Casey and Derek to enter.

As they walked in, Casey nudged Derek forcefully, "Leave him alone."

"It's all in good fun." Derek replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I don't think he feels the same. Just because you're bigger than him doesn't mean you can walk all over him." Casey responded.

"Actually, that's exactly what it means." Derek laughed.

"Leave him alone, poor boy." Casey repeated, before stepping into the living room where Lizzie was cleaning up what looked to be the remains of a fierce game of monopoly. "Lizzie!"

"Hey, Casey." Lizzie smiled, looking up to great her sister. "I sent Mikay to get all her stuff together. She should be out in a minute. Hey Derek!"

Casey turned as Derek walked into the room, "Hey, Liz. Where'd Eric go? I was hoping we could _bond_."

"He's hiding out in our room." Lizzie stated, "He's still feeling the effects of your little threat from his last encounter with you."

"And I'll make good on it too!" Derek replied, "It applies until he makes an honest woman out of you."

"Seriously, you can kill the big brother act. You stopped being my brother _years _ago." Lizzie said, walking over to Casey and Derek.

"Hey, I will always be your big brother." Derek responded. He reached over and ruffled Lizzie's hair. She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't touch the hair." Lizzie exclaimed.

Casey was in too much shock to input a word to what was going on right in front of her. This was her little sister, as far as she remembered the last time she had seen her she was only a little older than her _daughter_. But here she was grown up and mature. Casey was having trouble really believing what she was seeing. She was drawn from such thoughts by one loud, childlike call.

"Mommy!"

Casey turned to the entranceway to the living room, a bright smile on her face. Her little girl was running toward her and then suddenly was hugging her tightly around her middle. Then she was stepping back to start frantically telling her mom about all the events that had occurred since the last time she had seen her.

"Auntie Lizzie taught me how to do the Cruyff Cut!" Mikay exclaimed. "And she said I'm a fast learner just like you. She said I was really, really, really good at it."

"That's great honey." Casey said once Mikay had finished talking, "I'm sure you'll be in top form for your game Wednesday."

Mikay nodded vigorously. She then caught sight of Derek, "Uncle Derek."

"Mikay." Derek swooped her up into a hug.

Casey sunk onto Lizzie's couch. She struggled with tears of joy, of disbelief, of raw emotion. She could barely handle it, let alone support herself in the process. Lizzie's, Derek's and Mikay's faces each twisted in concern as she collapsed into the seat. This was not normal behavior for the perky, incessantly happy—on the outside even if she didn't really feel that way—Casey.

"Casey?" Lizzie's eyes widened, "Are you okay?"

"'Case." Derek called out.

"Mom, are you okay?" Mikay froze to watch his mother.

The chorus of voices had sounded at once and it drew Casey's attention up to them, "Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"You know what Mikay, your mom has had kind of a rough day, so why don't you take the keys to my car and put your stuff in there while your Auntie Lizzie and I talk to her." Derek leaned down to Mikay's level and held up his car keys for her.

Mikay took his keys, "Okay, Uncle Derek."

As she headed out the door with her bag and soccer ball, Derek called after her, "Just don't drive off with my car now." His tone was light but as soon as the door closed behind her, his facial expression turned serious. "Casey, are you really okay?"

Casey forced herself to smile, "Seriously, I'm fine."

Derek sighed and came over to sit by Casey, "Don't act like I can't see through that fake smile and even faker response. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's all just overwhelming." Casey whispered.

Lizzie came to sit down on across from them, "What's going on?"

"We had the conversation about Sam again." Derek stated and Casey's eyes shot up to gape at him. He shrugged, "Oh, don't act like she doesn't already know."

Lizzie sighed in similar fashion to how Derek had a few moments before, "This is why I worry about you. And you're the older one, you should be worrying about me! Not that I'm doing anything worth worrying about."

"It's just so much to deal with." Casey shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I would call it a big deal when your husband—" She was cut off by Mikay bounding back into the house. Lizzie turned to Casey again, "We'll talk about this later."

Mikay tossed Derek his keys and announced, "I'm all ready to go."

Casey stood up and putting a hand on Mikay's shoulder guided her toward the door. "We'll see you later Lizzie."

"I'll be there Wednesday for the game, Eric too, which means Casey, you'll have to keep Derek on a leash." Lizzie responded.

"I'll behave if he behaves." Derek stated, standing as well. "And before I forget, my Dad wants you over for dinner next Sunday."

They all said goodbye and the three piled into Derek's car. After Casey instinctively inquired about Mikay's seatbelt being on and got an affirmative response Derek was off, driving them in the direction of their home. Derek clicked on the radio and twisted the dial until he found the right station. He smiled as Mikay instantly began singing loudly along with the song that came on—she had a voice just like Casey. Casey was still feeling a little deflated, and could only manage a small smile over her daughter's adorable quirk.

When the song wound down to its ending chords. Mikay asked, "Uncle Derek, are you staying for dinner?"

"Well that's up to your Mom." Derek answered, looking in the rearview to see Mikay.

"Please, Mom?!"

"You're always welcome, Derek." Casey replied.

"Okay, I have an idea. Since your Dad's working late, why don't you and your Mom relax and I'll cook."

Casey snorted, "_You_ cook? I was beginning to think you were allergic to domestic work, I guess I was wrong…"

"When I said cook," Derek began, "I may have meant pizza."

"Yes, pizza!" Mikay shouted, "Can we order pizza? Please Mom?"

Casey finally managed a full smile, "Why not?"

Derek parked in front of Casey's house. They climbed out and Derek picked up Mikay's bag to carry in for her. Casey unlocked the door and let them into the house. Mikay ran off upstairs to put her stuff away and Derek went to find their phone. Casey put her purse down and sat down on her couch. She had a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, passionate daughter—and she couldn't be any happier about that, if only the rest of her life could be like that. When Derek found her a few minutes later, she was sitting quietly with a smile on her face.

-+-+-+-

_"Her favorite color is pink, man she is just like you."_

-+-+-+-

_"She must get her athletic side from Sam. Because for being that graceful on the field did not come from your genes. If I didn't know better, I would think she belongs to someone else."_

-+-+-+-

_"How am I supposed to know? She switches best friends every week." _

_"Ah she's just a likeable person."_

-+-+-+-

_"She's a darling. I adore having her in my class. She's definitely one of my best students."_

-+-+-+-

_"As soon as you see that smile, you just have to love her, you aren't capable of anything else."_


	7. Where Did It Go Wrong, So Wrong

**A/N:** Here's chapter seven. Casey and Sam have a little argument. Just for clarification, in previous chapters it may have seemed like Casey had never confronted Sam about the cheating…however, while she's never really confronted him about his constant cheating with her ex best friend, they have had arguments about it (especially when he works to the wee hours of the morn—I just heard that phrase on a show I was watching and I had to use it). Most of them spring up from Sam's sort of paranoia over getting caught (cause if you remember he did promise never to do it again). Oh, and the two little sections of italics at the end of the chapter are dreams. The first comes from after the fight at the party when they were in college. And the second, well, you'll just have to see. Anyway, on with the chapter. R&R. Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Seven**

**Where Did It Go Wrong, So Wrong**

Casey was sitting on the floor again, looking through albums. Derek had gone home hours before, after his offer to stay until Sam came home was turned down. Mikay had been in bed asleep for even longer. Once she had the house quiet and empty, Casey really began to process all that had happened. When she found a bottle of wine in her kitchen, she had immediately poured herself a glass. She felt she had deserved it, she had a long day. She took the glass with her into the living room when she decided to take a look at one more album that she hadn't gotten to look at while Derek was there. Her and Sam's wedding album.

She flipped through some of the professional pictures that were taken just after the ceremony, of her, Sam, their families, and wedding party. Everyone had a smile plastered on their faces, even her. Casey didn't know how she could look so happy. They were already having problems when they got married, even Derek had said so. Those problems had only escalated over the years. The logical, reasonable Casey she once was would never risk such a thing by accepting the proposal. Why would she have done that?

_"He was a safe; he was what you thought you wanted."_

_"You want a Sam that doesn't exist anymore. And you should know that better than anyone."_

Remembering Derek's words from earlier, Casey wondered when he had come to know her better than she knew herself. How he had become her best friend she didn't know, but only one day of his support showed her she was lucky to have him. She stared down at the picture of Sam, her, Derek and Emily—their best man and maid of honor—and it all felt wrong.

Casey took another sip of her wine as she turned to the section of the album that consisted of snapshots take by the cameras they had left on every table at the reception. Most of the pictures were of the various guests taken at the table. There were some of her first dance with Sam, and some of her dance with her father. Then she came upon a picture that interested her, but she didn't get a chance to really look at it before she heard Sam come in the front door.

Casey didn't move from where she sat. She just downed what was left of her glass of wine. She heard him toss his keys down and a few moments after he was starting into the living room. Casey figured he thought she had left the light on when she went to bed. She also heard his sharp intake of breath when he caught sight of her.

He sighed, frustrated, "Casey, I told you not to wait up."

Casey placed the album, open, on the coffee table. She then stood and turned to Sam, "I wasn't waiting up."

"Yeah, and you weren't looking for lipstick on my shirt collar, or going through my call logs on my cell," Sam snapped, "Don't you think it's about time you gave up on this paranoia?"

Casey let out a short chuckle, "Feeling a little guilty? All I said was, 'I wasn't waiting up.' Maybe I'm just not aware of how that sounds like an accusation of unfaithfulness."

"We've had this argument enough times for me to know that finding you up after I was working late meant some kind of wild accusation." Sam rolled his eyes. "I am not cheating on you, maybe one of these days you'll believe me. Or maybe you'll learn to _trust_ me."

Casey closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She would love to trust him, and not believe Derek or her sister. But she couldn't stop seeing that last picture she had looked at: Casey dancing with Derek and in the background Sam was dancing with Emily.

-+-+-+-

_"I cannot believe you." Casey replied as soon as the limo door closed after them. "At our wedding, our __**wedding**__."_

_"Casey, what are you…"_

_"Dancing with Emily, __**Emily**__. At our wedding." Casey exclaimed._

_"I don't see what the big deal is. It was one dance, and you were dancing with Derek. I don't see how that's any different." Sam responded._

_"It is different. There's one key difference. I've never slept with Derek, especially not behind your back." Casey said angrily._

_"This is stupid Case, are you going to ruin our wedding night over this?"_

-+-+-+-

"No. I don't trust you." Casey murmured. "But you haven't given me any reason to."

"Casey…"

"No, I'm talking now." Casey cut Sam off. "Because we've been married nine years and I've kept quiet. I can't do that anymore, I don't know how I did it that long.

"I don't need lipstick or a suspicious phone number on your phone, for me to know you are anything but faithful. And you can say it as many times as you want, but even over drinks, no cliental meeting keeps you out past one." Casey finished, and walked past Sam to head for the stair, muttering, "You can sleep on the couch."

Casey climbed the stairs, entered her room and almost immediately collapsed on her bed. She couldn't figure out where all the fight in her had come from. She felt heartbroken and fed up, but _strong_. She felt as if a burden she had shouldered was being lifted. Even as a few tears trailed down her cheeks over what this meant for her, she knew she had done something that had been a long time coming. Without changing out of the clothes she had worn that day, she curled into her covers and fell into somewhat reminiscent dreams.

-+-+-+-

_"Casey, I promise you it will never happen again." Sam was begging, "I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please give me another chance."_

-+-+-+-

_"I just, I don't understand." Casey spoke through sobs. "I can't figure out what happened, what went wrong."_

_"Shh." Derek murmured, pulling Casey close into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay."_

_"I want to believe that." Casey whispered, still shaking. "But it hurts."_

_"I promise," Derek responded as he pressed a light kiss to her hair. "Things will get better."_

-+-+-+-

When Casey woke the next morning, she recalled only a trickling of a memory that she couldn't quite place. All she knew was that it took place in the house the McDonald's had shared with the Venturis, and she was still her teenage self. She shook it off as only a dream, but she could still feel the feather light touch of lips to her hair that made her skin tingle.


	8. The Other Woman

**A/N:** This chapter is so late coming, considering I've had it stored away in a folder for like forever. Anyway, I don't have much to say, only that this is probably going to be no more than thirteen chapters, I believe. Enjoy. R&R! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Other Woman**

On Sunday, Sam took Mikay to a park a short drive from where they lived. It was the only day of the week that he never went into the office—though most of the time, after he and Mikay returned home, he would work in his study had home or go off to run errands for hours on end. When Casey woke up that Sunday morning, it was to a quiet house. The only things that came to mind were plastic playgrounds, green grass, and Mikay practicing her soccer.

After a quick shower, Casey padded down to the kitchen in sweats and a t-shirt to make herself a cup of coffee that she knew would be waiting for her. She found a short note laying on the counter by the coffee pot.

_Mom, Dad took me down to the park. He told me to let you sleep, but if you wake up before we come home come meet us. Love, Mikay._

Casey smiled at her daughter's messy scrawl that was so uniquely hers. She folded up the note and put it aside to make her coffee. Once the caffeine had effectively woken her up, she glanced at the note once again. With another soft smile she picked it up and pocketed it. She gathered her purse and her keys and headed out the door. Casey wasn't quite sure how she made it to the park, but after she had gotten in the car, she made a few turns and found herself parking in front of it. She spotted Sam standing not far away and she got out and walked over.

As she came to stand beside him, she followed his gaze to find Mikay not far away practicing the few tricks Lizzie had taught her. When Sam finally became aware of Casey's presence, he turned to her. Casey kept her eyes purposely trained away from Sam. She didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted to spend the morning with her daughter.

"Casey, you came." Sam replied.

"I'm still not speaking to you." Casey responded, still faced away from him.

"But Casey, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what? The fight? The staying out late? The never being home? Or are you finally going to be a man and admit that you've been cheating?" Casey said her voice low as to not draw attention of the few people and children around the park—most especially their own child.

'Can't I just be sorry?" Sam questioned.

"A sincere apology would require admitting you did something wrong, and if you can't say what you did wrong then your apology isn't sincere. Therefore I could never accept it."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Sam burst out angrily.

"I'm difficult? _I'm_ difficult?" Casey returned, her eyes wide with fury.

"Yes. _You're _difficult. We wouldn't have so many problems if you would just learn to let things go once and awhile." Sam nodded, crossing his arms.

"Well excuse me if I can't 'let go' when my husband routinely cheats on me with a woman I used to call my best friend." Casey countered. "And you can pretend to not know what I'm talking about, but I will still know the truth. Now our daughter is right over there and she does not need to hear any of this. I'm going to walk away and we're not going to bring it up again today."

Casey promptly turned on her heel and walked over to where Mikay was now expertly juggling the soccer ball. Casey smiled at the joyful reaction she got as her daughter finally caught sight of her. She knew at that moment if this was the life she was stuck with, she would love it just the same if she got that same reaction every time her daughter saw her.

"Hey Mom! You came!" Mikay exclaimed, "Do you want to see what Auntie Lizzie taught me?"

"Of course, honey." Casey nodded, and Mikay proceeded to execute an elaborate footwork trick.

"Isn't that great?" Mikay asked when she was done.

"Amazing." Casey smiled, then under her breath as Mikay moved away again, "You're amazing."

-+-+-+-

The three of them left at the same time, though Mikay had clamored into Casey's car with her instead of with her Dad. As soon as Sam pulled up into their driveway, he exited his car and went into the house. Casey pulled her car in beside his and frowned as their front door slammed closed behind him. Mikay hopped out of the car and came to stand next to her mom.

"Is Dad mad about something?" Mikay asked.

"I don't know." Casey answered, only thinking about how he had no right to be angry at her.

Casey shook her head free of those thoughts and guided Mikay to the door. Mikay rushed in, in front of her and Casey had to call after her to get cleaned up. She closed the door and locked it. She was about to head into the kitchen when her cell phone rang, so she headed back to where she left her purse to retrieve it. She pulled out the phone and read the contact name across the face. She smiled as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Spacey." Derek spoke clearly.

"What's up Derek?" Casey asked, holding the phone with her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen as she had previously intended.

"Well, I'm heading to the store to pick up some food for my place because my cabinets are unusually bare. I was wondering if you needed anything. I could swing by and pick you up." Derek explained.

"I was about to make Mikay some lunch." Casey responded, "We just got back from the park."

"Perfect, I'm starving. I'll take the two of you to lunch, my treat." Derek offered.

"I don't know."

"Come on, you can even choose the restaurant." Derek replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Mikay." Casey sighed as she gave in. "Do I have time to change?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

Casey hung up and started for the stairs. She stopped into Mikay's room and told her to change into something nice. She then continued into her own room to change out of the sweats. She quickly fixed her hair and did a little bit of makeup. It wasn't until she was looking at herself in the mirror that she wondered why exactly she was getting all done up for Derek. Casey shook her head; she didn't need to think about that. She was going out; she could do her makeup and hair and wear something nice. There didn't need to be a reason.

Casey was just coming out of her room when the doorbell rang. She hurried down the stairs to get the door. As she hit the end of the stairs, Sam came out of his study.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes." Casey answered simply, walking to the door and pulling it open for Derek to come in.

"Hey Case." Derek pulled her into a hug.

'Hey Derek." Casey reciprocated.

A moment later Mikay came thundering down the stairs and launched herself toward her Mom and Uncle Derek, "Uncle Derek! Are we going somewhere?"

"Your Uncle Derek is taking us to lunch and then to the store." Casey explained.

Mikay glanced over her shoulder at where her Dad was focusing a glare at Derek, "Is Dad going to?"

"No," Casey shook her head instantly, "He has to work, right Sam?" Casey looked to him. Sam's jaw clenched but he nodded slowly.

Derek closely watched the exchange and took the flash of anger in Sam's eyes as his cue to get the two girls out of the house, "Okay, let's go. You ready Mikay?"

"Yep." Mikay grinned, as Derek nudged her out the door.

Derek gave on last look at Casey before he followed Mikay. "We'll be in the car."

Casey nodded, and once the two were on their way to the car, she turned to Sam, "I don't know how long we'll be so 'don't wait up.'"

As Casey turned her back to him to leave, Sam took a few steps forward to catch her arm. The action caused Casey to stop and spin around to face him.

"An emotional affair is just as bad as a physical one." Sam yelled at her, as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Derek, me and Emily—it's the same damn thing Casey. Stop being such a hypocrite."

"First I'm difficult, now I'm a _hypocrite_." Casey threw her hands in the air. "I just don't understand how that works. Are you admitting to hit now?" Sam's expression changed, but he did not respond, so Casey continued, "Derek and I are completely platonic. Now I have to go."

As Casey stepped out the door, Sam found his tongue in time to yell out, "The thing is I can stop anytime, can you?"

-+-+-+-

Lunch had gone by quietly. Derek wouldn't bring up anything about Sam with Mikay sitting by them and Casey couldn't really muster up any other conversation. Mikay chimed in every once and awhile about soccer and school and her best friend—Ashley, since Tuesday, not Serena anymore. Derek and Casey responded in the appropriate moments. And when they finished eating they were back in the car and on their way to the grocery store.

Derek was finally able to speak as they were going down one of the aisles with their carts. Mikay had moved ahead of them further down the aisle. With her out of earshot, Derek asked, "What did he say?"

"He accused us of having an 'emotional affair' and said that it was the same thing as the physical one he was having with Emily." Casey responded quietly. "He's crazy right?"

"It upset you."

"Yeah, but I know he's wrong. I mean we're close, but we're friends. And what he's doing with Emily couldn't compare with anything we've ever done. He's just trying to justify his wrong doing by accusing me of being a hypocrite."

"He's deluded." Derek muttered under his breath, and tried to fight the wave of disappointment that was engulfing him.

"Hmm?" Casey asked as she pulled a box of crackers off the shelf and put them in her cart.

"Nothing." Derek answered, "How are you feeling about all this really?"

"Honestly? I feel good." Casey shrugged. "Talking with you and Lizzie yesterday, it broke something in me. When Sam came home we had this argument and I made him sleep on the couch. Then today, I felt stronger. I feel like a burden has been lifted and I can start to move forward."

"Without Sam?"

"That hasn't been decided yet." Casey said, purposely avoiding his inquisitive eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek replied, "You finally get up the nerve to confront him and you don't follow through."

"Derek, he is my husband and the father of my child. I am not just going to walk away. Think of Mikay." Casey responded firmly, "And he says he can stop."

"Yeah, he said he _can_ stop, not that he _would_ stop."

"I know." Casey lowered her eyes. "But I can't leave yet. I would never be able to explain it to Mikay."

"This thing between him and Emily has been going on for years, _years_." Derek said quietly. "If he hasn't stopped yet, he doesn't ever intend to. You have to understand that."

"It's something I've had a hard time dealing with, you know that. That's why I stopped talking to her. I haven't seen her since your birthday last year, when George unknowingly invited her. I can't look at either of them the same way." Casey replied, and then looked up at Derek. He had froze staring down the aisle with a box in his hand poised to be dropped into his cart.

"Well speak of the devil." Derek managed to mutter.

Casey followed his line of sight, and found Mikay running toward them and behind her a smiling Emily pushing her cart toward them. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God! Casey! It seems like it's been ages since I've seen you." Emily exclaimed in a voice that was so sugarcoated a person couldn't help but assume it was false. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, and you?" Casey forced herself to respond.

"I'm doing pretty good. Hey Derek." Emily turned her eyes onto him.

"Emily." Derek said, his voice as strained as Casey was sure hers had been.

Emily stopped down to look Mikay in the eyes, "And you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

Mikay shied away from Emily's proximity. She had only met Emily two or three times and she got the feeling she wasn't a good person. It was obvious there was tension between her mother and the woman, and Mikay had a steadfast trust in her mother's judgment of character.

Emily made an odd sound of contempt in the back of her throat as she stood up straight. A toothy smile plastered itself across her face again as she turned back to Casey, "So how's Sam?"

At the sight of Casey's eyes widening and one of her hands clenching painfully around the handle of the cart, Derek decided to steer Mikay away from the disaster-zone-waiting-to-happen. "Hey Mikay, I think I saw a box of popsicles with your name on it down aisle seven."

Mikay grinned as Derek gestured for her to hop up on the edge of the cart. She complied and soon Derek was steering the basket away. He gave Casey on last apologetic look and a nod of support before he left the aisle.

Emily frowned, "What was that about?"

Confident that her daughter was out of earshot, Casey seethed, "You have some nerve."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Sam and you and this little thing you have going on." Casey elaborated. When Emily continued to feign confusion, Casey added, "Oh don't act as if I'm speaking a foreign language. You know what I'm talking about."

Emily sighed, "When did you find out?"

"I've always known, since the first time." Casey responded.

"Casey, you have to believe me, the first time was such a mistake. We never wanted to hurt you. It was never meant to continue." Emily pleaded, her voice lowering.

"I'm supposed to believe that out of the consideration for my feelings, you waited to carry on with the affair until after we were married, when I was pregnant with our child, when our daughter was born." Casey fumed. "You expect me to feel sympathy for you because it wasn't 'meant to continue'?"

"No, Casey, no." Emily shook her head. "It was wrong and I'm so sorry."

"And it will end." Casey added.

"It will end." Emily repeated. "Casey, you were my best friend, you're more important to me than any guy."

"You could have fooled me."

Casey pulled her cart away and turned to stalk down the aisle in the opposite direction of Emily's gaping face. It had been hard enough confronting Sam, but to do the same with Emily wasn't even describable. One thing Casey was certain of, the sincerity in Emily's voice through the entire conversation was lacking. And as much as Casey wanted to believe Sam and believe Emily, she couldn't. The people she had once trusted the most had betrayed her and nothing could change that.

Casey was suddenly keenly aware of why people said "Be careful what you wish for."


	9. The Things You Miss

**A/N: **I think you guys might like this chapter though I am terribly uncomfortable with how it ended, just cause it didn't turn out exactly how I thought it would, but anyway. Um, well not much to say about it. It pretty much speaks for itself. Our main characters have each their own little tirade/nervous breakdown. I guess you'll see. Enjoy! R&R! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but as of right now my New Year's Resolution is to somehow obtain the rights to Life With Derek and all my favorite TV shows, movies and books. But you know how it works with New Year's Resolutions…

**Chapter Nine**

**The Things You Miss**

Wednesday afternoon Casey was standing on the sidelines of Mikay's game, between Derek and Lizzie with Eric on the other side of Lizzie distancing himself from Derek as much as possible. Collectively, they were trying to make as much noise as possible as they watched Mikay and the other girls race up and down the field. As per usual, Sam was working—not that Casey minded. She was still angry over what had happened the last few days—his absence was almost pleasant. Though, as a surprise to all four of the people present, Edwin and Marti were both going to make an appearance for the second half of the game as they were running late.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Lizzie suddenly began to yell, one of her hands coming to clutch Casey's shoulder in her excitement.

Casey was stirred from her thoughts in time to see Mikay approaching the goal with the ball, "Go Mikay!"

"Original." Derek commented, leaning down toward Casey.

"As if you could do better." Casey muttered quickly, never taking her eyes off of Mikay. Her sentence was ended by a loud scream as Mikay delivered a perfect goal right into the top right hand corner of the net.

Mikay smiled as she looked over at her cheering section before running down the field to take her position again. Casey's heart soared with pride. Her only regret at the moment was that, for Mikay's sake, Sam wasn't there to see it. While much of her memories were still clouded, she wondered how many moments like this he had missed. How many times had Casey had to pick up the slack and make excuses for him? Casey resolved right then that one way or another it was going to end.

The ball traveled up and down the field a couple more times with neither team scoring before the whistle for half time was blown. Mikay huddled with her team for a minute before she ran full speed toward Casey and the rest. Mikay was beaming when she reached them.

"Did you see my goal? Did you see it?" Mikay exclaimed.

"I sure did, sweetie." Casey responded, "It was amazing."

"What about you Uncle Derek, Auntie Lizzie?" Mikay looked back and forth between her two athletic role models.

"Like your mom said, _amazing_." Derek smiled and tugged on her ponytail playfully.

"I saw you use that move I taught you. That girl didn't know what hit her." Lizzie said.

"You were great out there, kid." Eric added.

Mikay's coach called all the girls over and with a short wave she ran over to meet him. The whistle to begin the second half was just about to be blown when Edwin and Marti turned up. Casey could barely contain her awe as she took in the all grown-up Edwin and Marti. Edwin was only different in his height and older features, but he had picked up some of Derek's mannerisms that Casey noticed almost immediately. Marti was the one who really caught Casey off guard. It was hard to think of Marti as anything other than the spunky little girl she once was. This girl—woman—in front of Casey was so different. It was like seeing someone after years of being absent from your life—which in theory was exactly what it was—recognizing them as the same person, but surprised to see them older or different. As if they should have been preserved, pristine, as the person they were the exact last moment you saw them.

"Marti," Casey exclaimed, as soon as Marti was within arms length she hugged her enthusiastically.

Marti hugged Casey back tightly, "Wow, Case. It's good to see you too."

As they stepped away Casey responded, "I missed you."

"I saw you, like, two weeks ago. For our Girls Only shopping trip—you, Lizzie, Mikay and me." Marti replied, "But hey, I am amazing. So miss me all you want."

"Hey Edwin." Casey said as Marti moved on to say hello to Derek and Lizzie.

"Hey Casey." Edwin reciprocated, receiving a hug from her as well. "You coming to Dad's on Sunday?"

"Mikay and I will both be there. And Lizzie said she should probably be able to make it." Casey nodded.

Edwin frowned slightly, "Is she bringing Eric?"

"I don't know." Casey answered, "You've never like him, what's up with that?"

Casey was vaguely sure of her previous statement. She began to remember the various times that Edwin had come into contact with Eric. Like Eric and Derek, Edwin and him had never got along. Edwin sighed, trying to think of a way to get out of answering the question. When he found none, he turned to meet Casey's eyes.

"I don't like him for the same reason you've never liked any of the girls Derek has dated." Edwin answered, his eyes staring her down pointedly.

"Derek doesn't date anymore." Casey said, frowning slightly in her confusion, "At least not much."

"Yeah, well, it's not hard to see why." Edwin patted Casey on the shoulder as he passed.

Casey was more than a little confused over what Edwin meant. That seemed to be happening a lot for her lately, understandably. Yet she was drawing up a blank on memories to help dispel the confusion on this subject—again happening a lot for her lately, especially when it came to things involving Derek. She shrugged to herself, giving up for the time being.

Edwin came to stand near Derek, "So what did I miss?"

"Mikay scored two goals, they're winning four to one." Derek answered, and then looked back at Casey, gesturing for her to come back over by him. She complied, and when she got close enough Derek put an arm around her shoulders. "We've been screaming our hearts out for the…the…what's the name of her team?"

"The Force." Casey responded.

"…The Force." Derek repeated.

"What _dedication_." Edwin joked.

"Shut up, Ed." Derek reached over with his free hand and ruffled Edwin's hair. "At least I made it for the whole game."

"Hey! I had to pick this one up and_ she_ lives on the other side of town." Edwin exclaimed pointing at Marti.

"Not my fault my car's in the shop." Marti shot back.

Edwin snorted, "Yeah, because we're the one's who told you to buy the first piece of junk that you came across."

"It was a time bomb on wheels, wasn't it?" Derek smirked.

"Stop it you guys." Casey rolled her eyes as Marti opened her mouth to reply. "They're playing."

"Sorry." Derek said softly, slightly squeezing her shoulder.

Casey hadn't noticed that his arm was still wrapped around her shoulders until he did that. It had been comfortable, as if it wasn't unusual. It had felt natural even. As Casey internally mulled this over, she suddenly felt an unexpected fluttering in the pit of her stomach. _Butterflies?_ Casey mouthed to herself in surprise. That was _thoroughly_ unexpected. Casey was overcome by the thought that there were many things she had missed in her memory's absence—like when she had began to feel such things for Derek, things not sisterly or even friendly. Especially since she was married, to his old best friend.

Derek withdrew his arm as he cheered wildly. Mikay was heading down the field to one of the other girls and then rushed forward to get open to receive a pass. She drew her foot back once the ball was in front of her and shot it toward the goal. The opposing goalie dived for it, and missed it by a fraction of an inch. Casey, Derek and the rest of the Force fans burst into cheers. As they began to calm, Casey gave a sidelong glance at Derek. He was clapping Edwin on the back as they continued to cheer slightly. The thought that crossed her mind—_what else had she missed?_

-+-+-+-

Some time later, Casey unlocked her front door to allow Derek through. He had a sleeping Mikay balanced over one shoulder. After the game—which was tiring enough—they had all gone out for pizza with the team to celebrate the victory. Then Marti had casually mentioned ice cream, which sent Mikay into a frenzy trying to convince her mom to get her unnecessarily large sundae. The group, finally giving in to Mikay's pleading puppy-dog eyes (that Derek assured she had gotten from Casey), then had to travel to the ice cream parlor. There they sat while Mikay did her best to demolish a bowl of ice cream and toppings larger than her. Lizzie and Eric had ducked out first, both having to work the following morning. Marti went next needing Edwin to drive her home because she was getting tired, though she got a nice glare from Casey seeing as the girl had suggested this extra excursion in the first place. Once Mikay had consumed enough sugar to last her a week, they were able to leave.

Mikay had fallen asleep on the drive home. Derek had immediately scooped her up and carried her into bed, rather than wake her up. As Derek headed for the stairs, Casey meant to go to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee for her and Derek. However, she stayed at the foot of the stairs silently watching Derek with her daughter until they disappeared around the corner. She smiled sadly at the sight. While it was a lovely scene, she was disappointed somehow—maybe that Sam wasn't the one doing these things…

_Or maybe that Derek wasn't in Sam's place._

Casey shook her head of that thought. She wasn't sure how she'd ever dreamed that one up. She had already decided sometime between leaving the soccer field and arriving at home that those feelings she thought she felt for Derek were just one's of gratitude. Gratitude for him being there for her and Mikay. Gratitude for his friendship over the years. Gratitude and nothing more.

She sighed lightly before heading for the kitchen. After putting the coffee on, Casey stood bracing herself on the counter. She had her eyes closed, and she attempted to breathe evenly. She had been thinking a lot lately about many things—many things that bothered her. And suddenly, during the trivial activity of starting a pot of coffee, they had all come down on her. Overwhelming was somewhat of an understatement. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, or what she should do.

"Well, I woke her up just enough to get her to change out of her uniform…" Derek was already talking as he came into the kitchen, but he paused when he saw Casey's shoulders tense. Even with her back to him, he knew what that meant. He had either interrupted important thoughts or those important thoughts had already overcome her.

"Thanks, Derek," came Casey's hushed reply.

"Case, are you okay?" Derek asked, moving to stand next to her. "You haven't been yourself lately."

There was a long moment of silence before Casey spoke and her voice wavered as she asked genuinely, "How did I get here Derek?"

"I don't know what you mean." Derek responded, matching her volume.

"This is not what I saw for my life. When did I decide to be a housewife and stay at home mom? I had plans. Big plans. I would never, _never_, regret my choices to be here for Mikay. There is nothing I love more in this world than that little girl...but when did everything I see for my life _change_?" Casey spoke quickly, rambling. "I wanted a career and a family. A normal family, a _whole _family. Something far different than what _my_ mom had, I didn't want to be broken. Not for me and definitely not for Mikay."

"You're not broken Casey, not yet." Derek shook his head.

"Look at me Derek!" Casey exclaimed, whipping around to face him. "I. Am. Broken. I'm in an unhappy marriage I can't leave. I haven't felt loved or safe in the longest time…" _Except when I'm with you_ was her only thought, but it remained unspoken. "My husband…my husband is a deceptive schmuck. And, and…I want to hate him but I can't because he will always be the father of my child and I can't hate him when he gave me Mikay. Yet, I should be angry at him for not being the father he should be to her. I mean, you spend more time with her than her own father!"

"I will always be here, Case."

"I know that, I do. Really though, this isn't about you. It's about how my life has fallen apart around me and I have no control over it. It's as if I wasn't even there to experience it. Like it just happened, happened to someone else and I just stepped in once it was in shambles. I don't know what to do, and that's not me." Casey took a deep breath, "It's like I'm not me anymore."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Derek began once Casey finished, "You didn't choose to give up your plans. Sam made it so you didn't have a choice in the matter. And I know you've always had trouble accepting that because Sam is a good person and he would never hurt you that way, blah blah blah, but it's true. You've always had this perfect image of Sam, like he was an angel that could do no wrong—save for the infidelity. It's only now just coming apart."

Derek knew he should stop, because these were the things he had tried to keep to himself for years. But now that he had started, he couldn't, because maybe it would knock some sense into her. "You were working up until Mikay was born. Of course you know that, but…I know how much you wanted to go back to work. I know how torn you were between working toward a career and taking on a full time job raising Mikay. But that's when Sam started working longer hours, started never being home. You would not allow you daughter to be brought up by strangers, Sam knew that. You stayed home, and Sam got to do as he pleased. That's how it was plain and simple.

"You've thought him incapable of malicious intent for so long, but…The last thing I want to do is hurt you by saying this but…he's treated you horrible for years, you and your daughter. He's never there and he should be. You call him a husband and a father, but the truth is he's never earned either title." Derek took a breath, "You are a different person because of all this, yes. But you will always be Casey, even if the real you has been smothered and hidden away. And you always have a choice."

Casey had been silent through Derek's entire tirade. She felt as if she should be shocked by his outburst, but truly she wasn't. If Derek could do anything, it was speak his mind. She couldn't honestly be surprised by him saying these things. She had listened, with her eyes trained directly on him, through the entire thing. It wasn't until after he was finished that she spoke up.

"No," Casey shook her head, her eyes starting to water, "I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do." Derek took a step forward and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"How could I do that to Mikay? How could I explain that to her?"

"She's a big girl." Derek said, "But you deserve to be happy too."

"Derek, I…" Casey sighed, her eyes closing. When she opened her eyes back up, she found herself staring into Derek's eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't aware of when he had gotten that close to her. She could make out every detail of his face. A part of her was screaming at her that this situation was all wrong and another part of her was locked in suspense waiting for this to resolve itself—because she _wanted_ it to resolve itself. She was afraid to speak or move, knowing it would break the moment. All of this passed within her mind in a split second, though it seemed like hours of tape winding through her consciousness. All of it disappeared when Derek's lips met hers. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Casey couldn't think, she was lost in the kiss.

She was abruptly brought back to reality by the shrill alarm that sounded as the timer on the coffee ran out. She broke away from Derek and he stumbled back a few steps as he resurfaced into reality as well. Casey's face fell into her hands, and she leaned back against the counter for support.

"Casey, I'm so sorry." Derek said quickly, "I shouldn't have…"

"Derek…"

"I'm sorry."

"Derek, please." Casey stopped him from continuing. She pulled her hands away from her face but she couldn't look at him. She kept her eyes trained on the ground as she spoke. "It's not…it's not that. I just, I will not fall to his level. I can't."

"I'm sorry." Derek repeated again, his voice frantic. "I should go."

Without another word, he was gone. And Casey was left feeling more confused than ever before.


	10. Ultimatum

**A/N:** Here's chapter Ten. Um, I guess there's not much for me to say. The italics are flashbacks, but that's a given. There's probably only going to be three more chapters after this, and chapter eleven has already been started. That's about it. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Ten**

**Ultimatum **

It had been three days since the happenings in her kitchen. She hadn't seen or spoken to Derek since he had ran out. She had just lived through the worst Saturday morning of her life—the first she hadn't spent with Derek in a long time. Casey might not have been able to remember all the Saturdays they spent together, but a part of her ached from the absence nonetheless. For the past week Derek had been her support system (a role he had been filling for years, she imagined) and to suddenly not have that was breaking her heart.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder what she would say if he called or what she would do if he turned up at her door. She would be a fool to believe that everything would go back to normal, it was bound to be awkward. Still, Casey knew she couldn't leave it as it was. He hadn't called but she hadn't exactly been on the phone trying to reach him either. She wasn't sure what to do about it.

The real problem was that Casey didn't know what to think about what had happened. She knew she should feel guilty—however unintentional it was, she had cheated on her husband. Despite that, she only felt giddy when she thought about the kiss. It had felt like something she had wanted for a long time had happened. She didn't understand that, but she knew that before she had felt bad about it, she had wanted to pull him closer and kiss him again. That confused her to no end.

Sam was working again and Mikay was in her room playing. Casey was lounging on the living room couch, her eyes fixed on the TV, yet unable to absorb anything that was happening on the screen. She was too caught up in other thoughts. When her home phone began to ring, she was jerked back to reality. She hopped up and snatched it off the hook without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Casey answered, her voice hopeful.

"Casey? Honey?"

"Oh, hey Mom." Casey sighed lightly and moved to sit back down on the couch.

Nora picked up on the slight undertone of disappointment in her daughter's voice, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, more like wishful thinking." Casey responded, "What's up Mom?"

"I just wanted to see how everything's going. We haven't spoke in a while." Nora said.

"Everything's great." Casey lied.

"Something is wrong." Nora stated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine really."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend like I believe you because I can tell you don't want to talk about it." Nora replied. "How's Mikay?"

"As active as ever." Casey answered a smile growing on her lips. This was a topic she could handle. "Lizzie has been teaching her some moves for the soccer field."

"That's great." Nora responded, "And Sam?"

Casey hesitated, "We're…he's fine."

"And you? How are you doing?"

"Hmm, I'm as okay as I can be. I'm a little stressed out, but it comes with the territory." Casey answered, leaving out that all the stress was coming from a failing marriage and a small amount of adultery with her ex-step-brother. "How are you mom?"

"I'm better now that I've gotten to talk to you. I think I'll call Lizzie and see what she's up to next." Nora answered. "I just wanted to check in. I'm sure you have some kind of plans, so I'll let go."

"Oh, okay." Casey replied, "I, I'll try and bring Mikay by sometime next week."

"That would be wonderful. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mom."

"Oh, and Casey, whatever it is that's bothering you, it will be okay. I'm sure it will get better. Everything will work out in the end."

"Thanks Mom." Casey waited until her Mom had hung up before she whispered to herself, "I hope you're right."

Casey had just replaced the phone on the hook when she heard a sound coming from the porch. She came into the entrance hallway and stared at the front door. She frowned, unsure of what she had heard. When the door swung open, she realized it had been the sound of the key in the lock. That realization was overshadowed by the surprise at Sam striding in. It was less about that he hadn't worked late, and more about how he was home earlier than what would have been considered a decent time. The first explanation that sprung to Casey's mind was that something was wrong, and she voiced that opinion.

"Is something wrong?" Casey blurted out the question. "What happened?"

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing happened." Sam answered, "Is it a crime for a man to come home early?"

"You never come home early. Not for anything." Casey accused calmly, she had accepted that fact.

"We need to talk and I figured the best time would be as soon as possible."

Casey nodded, "Okay, let's talk."

Sam set down his things and followed Casey into the living room. They settled down onto the couch and sat silently for a long time before Sam spoke up. When he did, his voice was even and low. He didn't want to start an argument, it was obvious.

"Casey, I know things have been difficult for us lately, but I think we can work this out." Sam began.

Casey swallowed, "I don't think it's that simple." She shook her head. It couldn't be that simple. "It's not that simple."

"I think it is." Sam said firmly, "But it would require effort from both of us." Sam paused before saying, "I'll stop seeing Emily." Casey nodded along with his statement until he added, "But you'll have to stop seeing Derek."

"What?" Casey shot out of her seat as she exclaimed, "I can't do that. Derek is my best friend, he's like family."

"That's a bunch of bull, Casey." Sam stood as well, "He's no more family now than he was when your parents were married."

"This is absurd, what you're asking of me." Casey fumed. "It's absolutely ridiculous."

"No its not." Sam shook his head, "For this to work we need to focus on us, _not_ the other people in our lives."

"Don't lump them together. I've told you before that Derek and Emily are not the same." Casey snapped. "And they never will be, because _I_ am a better person than that. I would never cross that line."

"Fine Casey, they're not the same, but they could be and you know it. I can learn to live without Emily and you can learn to live without Derek." Sam returned.

"No." Casey shook her head, "I can't."

"You have for the last three days. Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been moping around. I don't know what happened, and frankly, I don't care. But if you've done it this long, I'm sure you could handle it."

"No, I can't." Casey breathed, "Today has been one of the worst days of my life, because he wasn't here and he was supposed to be. He's a part of my life, Mikay's life. I won't just cut him out."

"You don't need him."

"Yes, I do." Casey corrected, only _then _realizing how true that statement was. "He has been by my side for years—"

Sam cut her off, "So have I!"

"NO!" Casey yelled, "He was there for us when you never were."

Casey was suddenly hit by the memories of every time Derek had been there when Sam was not. She bent over, her hands clenching at her head. They came in powerful bursts, bringing pain, sorrow, joy, gratitude, regret and every feeling in between to bombard her. She nearly screamed out in frustration.

- - - -

_"Mikay's class is doing a play, she got a solo speaking part." Casey explained, an edge to her voice._

_"That's something to be angry about?" Derek frowned._

_Casey whipped around to face him, "Sam's not coming. They're performing it once, it's her first play, she has a solo and he's _not coming._"_

_Derek stepped closer, looking unsure of what to say, but then his expression changed and he said firmly, "I will be there, in the front row, with a dozen roses for the star. I _promise."

- - - -

He never let her down, never broke a promise.

- - - -

_Casey answered the door with a blanket draped over her shoulders and a tissue clutched in one hand. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were drooped slightly and her nose was a bright shade of pink. Derek's face took on an expression of concern._

_"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he stepped into the house, and closed the door behind him._

_Casey started to shuffle back toward the living room, "Just a cold, but I feel terrible."_

_"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can get you or anything I can do for you?"_

_"No, I had my mom pick up Mikay from school and keep her for the night. I don't want to get her sick." Casey started to shake her head, but when the motions made her stomach churn, she stopped. "By the way, you should head home, I don't want to get you sick either."_

_"You shouldn't be alone. I'll stay. I think I can handle a few germs."_

_A couple of days later, Derek was the one isolated to his couch and Casey was by his side with chicken soup and fresh tissues._

- - - -

He filled every role she needed him to. Protector, care taker, friend, father to Mikay. He did it without question, for no personal gain. He did it for her and it was for those reasons that she couldn't cut him out of her life. It would fall apart t the seams if he disappeared from it.

- - - -

_"Sam forgot our anniversary." Casey spoke into the phone, "I mean, we didn't have anything planned but four years, that's a big thing, right?"_

_"It's a wedding anniversary, every year should be important." Derek responded._

_"It just hurt, you know? He could have at least acknowledged it."_

- - - -

_"It's like he doesn't even know me!" Casey threw her hands up in the air. "We've been together since high school, he should know me better than that!"_

_"Case—"_

_"A book Derek! _A book_! For my birthday!"_

_"That's not that bad, you love books and you love to read." Derek started._

_"Not only have I already read this book, I have a copy of it on our bookcase." Casey finished her rant._

_"Oh." Derek nodded, "Okay then." _

_"Exactly." Casey groaned, she threw her self back into the couch she was sitting on and squinted her eyes shut. Then upon a thought, she opened one eye to look at Derek. "So, what did _you_ get me?"_

_Derek walked over to a small desk that stood in his living room. He pulled open a drawer and took out a small CD case. He walked back over to Casey and handed it to her, "Sorry I didn't wrap it all fancy yet. I didn't think I was going to see you until tomorrow."_

_Casey looked down at the gift. It was one of those recordable-CDs. Scrolled on it was 'Happy Birthday Casey, Derek." She looked up at Derek and smiled, "Is it a CD?" _

_"It's a video. Here, I'll put it on." Derek said, he took the case and opened it, withdrawing the disc. _

_He walked over to his TV and DVD player, turned both on, and placed in the disc. Derek then sat back down next to Casey. He handed her the remote._

_"Push play whenever you are ready."_

_Casey clicked the play button and was instantly met with a picture of her and Derek. It had been Christmas, and they were surrounded by torn up wrapping paper., as they sat on the floor by the tree. They were both laughing and Casey was sticking a bow on top of Derek's head. Casey smiled. She remembered that moment but had never seen the picture before. She looked to Derek for an explanation, right before the picture changed to one of Casey with Marti, both sticking out their tongues at the camera._

_"I acquired one of Edwin's old cameras recently. They're all from the year before Nora and my Dad broke up. See, they're still happy." Derek said as the slideshow continued to a picture of Nora and George dancing. "I know Nora tried to erase all those memories. I remember you having to pack up all the old pictures. I thought you would appreciate them though."_

_"I love it." Casey responded, tearing up. "It's an amazing gift."_

_"I would have printed them out, but you have so many albums as it is and it's about time you progressed into the 21__st__ century of photography."_

_Casey laughed as Derek nudged her playfully. Somewhere in her she knew Sam would never know her the way Derek did._

- - - -

Casey kept asking herself why Sam didn't measure up. Perhaps that was the problem, the question should be why was she comparing him to Derek? To her the answer was obvious now.

"Just think about it Casey." Sam replied as he started to walk out of the room, "Because if you're always going to choose him over me, you might as well file the divorce papers right now."

"How could you force me to make that choice?" Casey called after him. "You've chosen work over your family and Emily over your _wife_. I've never made a choice like that because my family comes first, and always has."

"Yeah, your family comes first." Sam sneered, turning back around. "Your mother, your father, George, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, Mikay. Your family. Then Derek. Then somewhere down the list comes me. For me to even want to put an effort into this, that has to change. Starting with eliminating Derek from the equation."

"I don't know who you think you are." Casey snapped. "But you're the one who cheated, you're the one that's never here, you're the one who tore this family apart. Not me, and certainly not Derek. I don't know where you get off thinking you get to make the rules. I could leave you right now and take Mikay. You would have nothing but your fancy job and your mistress. I have more than enough reason to go."

"But you won't." Sam smirked, "You won't leave, but you know I would. And you would never do that to Mikay."

Casey stood frozen as Sam walked toward the doorway, "Think about it Casey. Him or me?"

Sam turned the corner and moved down the hallway. The sound of his office door closing jerked her from her trance. She didn't realize she was crying until her face fell into her hands. An ultimatum, that had been _just_ what she needed.


	11. Eventually Has Finally Come

**A/N: **Oh, I must really love you guys, because it was one in the morning and I decided to finish typing this up for you. But here it is, this long chapter is the culmination of the entire story…well most of the stuff happens here. There are two more chapters. One to tell you guys exactly how it ends and another to wrap up (epilogue-ish). Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Eventually Has Finally Come**

Casey made a decision as she lay in her bed Saturday night. And the next morning, when Sam and Mikay returned from the park, she stood waiting with bags packed for her and Mikay.

"What are you doing Casey?" Sam blurted out as he looked at the luggage at her feet.

Casey ignored him for the moment and turned to Mikay, "Honey, could you please go and get changed for dinner?"

"Sure, Mom." Mikay nodded and then bounded up the stairs to her room.

"Casey, what are you thinking?" Sam questioned once Mikay was out of the room.

"I'm going to dinner at George's. I'm taking Mikay and we're going to stay there until _you_ come to your senses." Casey answered. "Your little ultimatum is unreasonable. When you get over your superiority trip, let me know, because then we can try to work this out."

Sam scoffed, "I don't think you understand what I meant last night. It's either you're choosing him, or you're choosing me. There is no in between."

"You see," Casey began, "It's not going to work that way. You don't get to have that kind of power over me. I get to make my own decisions, you don't get to make them for me. You can accept that Derek is part of my life and _still_ try to save our marriage, or I am leaving, _for good_."

"Excuse me?"

"I. Am. Leaving." Casey replied, punctuating each word. Then with a smirk Derek would have been proud of, "And you thought I never would."

Casey had put their bags into her car and was ready to leave by the time Mikay arrived back downstairs. Without saying so much as goodbye to Sam, she started the car, reminded Mikay to put on her seatbelt, and drove away.

- - - -

The drive to her old house was a quiet one. In the backseat, Mikay was quietly humming an unrecognizable tune to herself. Casey was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't quite grasp what she had just done. She hadn't left Sam exactly, but it was a step in the right direction. She knew if he couldn't be understanding of her relationship with Derek then she couldn't work things out with him. It would be hard enough to try and forgive him for the way he had treated her and Mikay over the years, but to try and do so without Derek's support would be impossible. Casey was unable to sort through all the different thoughts before she pulled up in front of her destination. She resolved to think it over later; she had the rest of her life to figure it all out. She needed to start living right then, before her life passed her by.

Casey opened the car door for Mikay and she hopped out. Mikay took Casey's hand and swung her arm as they walked up to the door. Casey smiled and laughed, causing Mikay to do the same. If this was all she had been given, she could live with it. Gladly.

"Can I?" Mikay asked excitedly, pointing at the doorbell and jumping up and down slightly.

"Of course." Casey nodded.

Mikay pressed the doorbell once and stepped back to wait for the door to be swung open. When a millisecond passed with no answer, Mikay pressed it again. She was about to press it a third time when Casey put her hand over hers. "I think twice is enough, don't you sweetheart?'

Mikay knew that tone. It was the one her Mom used that made what she said sound like a question, when really it wasn't a question at all. She nodded vigorously, earning a smile from her Mom. Before she felt the urge to ring the bell again (because she was bound to, what child can stand in front of a doorbell without pushing it more than once?), the door opened to reveal a smiling George.

"Casey! Mikay!" George exclaimed. "Come in, come in."

"Hey George." Casey responded as she crossed into the house. She stopped to hug him before moving further in.

"Grandpa George!" Mikay squealed as George picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Wow, you're getting big!" George said as he put her back straight on her feet.

Mikay smiled proudly, "I've grown three inches since my birthday."

"I don't doubt it." George nodded, still beaming. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Your Auntie Marti is in the kitchen, why don't you see if she'll sneak you a bit of dessert before dinner? I bet she will."

Mikay nodded, her eyes big with excitement, before taking off toward the kitchen. George chuckled to himself before turning to Casey. He walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you Casey?" George asked.

"I'm good." Casey answered, happy to know that it was almost true. There were only a couple things to wrap up. "I actually have a favor to ask you."

"Anything you need, you know I'm here for you."

"I was wondering if Mikay and I could stay with you for a few days." Casey said, and immediately added, "If it's too much trouble, I can get a hotel. I don't mind…"

"Casey, Casey, it's no trouble at all. You're always welcome here. You know I haven't touched any of you kid's rooms." George replied. "But do you mind me asking what's wrong?"

Casey answered vaguely, "Sam and I are having a few problems. I thought a little distance would be good for all of us."

"It's nothing serious, is it?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Hmm." George nodded. Though Casey's mind was betraying her, she got the feeling he knew exactly what she meant—sadly, from experience. "Well, both Ed and Liz have both called to say they're on their way, and Derek should be here any minute. I know how you two lean on each other. Now I better get into the kitchen and make sure Marti doesn't sneak Mikay too much sugar. Make yourself at home."

Casey nodded in response. She slipped out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack before heading to the couch. She sat down and picked up the remote. She turned on the TV, but couldn't find anything to watch. Nothing would interest her. She clicked off the TV a moment before the door blew open and Derek appeared in the house. Casey watched him as he hung up his coat before heading toward her. He hadn't seen her yet, he had his head down.

"Hey Dad." Derek called out. "I'm here—"

Derek stopped in his tracks as he finally looked up and caught sight of Casey. Casey forced herself to smile. Derek visibly took a deep breath before coming toward Casey once again. He sat down next to her without a word or any other form of response. He couldn't quite muster up a smile. He was purposely avoiding her eyes, he wasn't sure what he was going to find reflected in them.

Casey was the first to speak, "Look Derek, I don't want things to be like this. What happened…"

Derek was about to respond when the front door opened and Lizzie and Edwin simultaneously entered the house. The noise they made roused Mikay and Marti from the kitchen. Casey and Derek both stood from the couch to greet them, the conversation they were about to have, forgotten. George joined them a few minutes later, hugged both Lizzie and Edwin and announced that dinner was ready. Casey immediately sprung forward to help George by bringing the food out to the table, and she was followed closely by Lizzie.

Lizzie walked right next to Casey as they brought in the plates, and whispered so only Casey could hear, "Spill. I saw suitcases in your backseat. I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else because I didn't know if you had said anything. What happened?"

"Could we talk about this later?" Casey said through the smile she put on as she passed Edwin to put down the food.

"Um, no." Lizzie responded instantly as they headed back to the kitchen for the rest.

"Only George knows, and I don't want to bring everyone down. I want to have a nice dinner. I will tell you everything later." Casey picked up a remaining plate and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Not so fast." Lizzie caught Casey's free arm. Casey sighed and turned toward her, Lizzie continued, "I'm your sister. I get priority information."

"I left Sam, Mikay and I are staying here for awhile."

Lizzie's mouth fell open, "Divorce?"

"Temporary separation." Casey corrected. "And don't be so loud. No one else knows."

"What brought this on?"

"Sam gave me a choice: him or Derek. I would have to cut Derek out of my life in order to convince Sam that he should put an effort into saving our marriage. I told him he was being ridiculous and that until he got over himself, _I_ was leaving. He's acting threatened by Derek, as if Derek is an equivalent to Emily. I mean that's ridiculous, right?"

Lizzie frowned, "Did you ever think he might have a point?"

It was Casey's turn to have her mouth fall open, "You're taking _his _side."

"Of course not! I've hated the guy for a long time for the way he treats you and Mikay," Lizzie responded. "Speaking as an objective party—as objective as can be—you and Derek have something. I don't claim to know what it is. I certainly don't understand it. But it is stronger, and more real than anything I've seen between you and Sam. Maybe Sam's picking up on that."

"What are you trying to say?" Casey asked.

"Maybe there is a choice you need to make. You can't have them both forever, because in the end you'll only end up hurting everyone."

"I don't understand."

"You're the smart one Casey. Don't you see what you do to Derek? You've kept him hanging on for years, made him watch Sam walk all over you, and you don't even see it." Lizzie shook her head, "You're my sister Case, but Derek is like family too, and it's about time I started looking out for him too."

Despite the fact that Casey had no idea how to respond, she didn't get a chance to because Marti called out, "Did you guys get lost in there or something?"

"Sorry." Casey said as she and Lizzie took their seats and put down the last of the food.

"We were just having a little sisterly chat." Lizzie added, glancing pointedly at Casey and then at Derek.

Now that the rest of the food had arrived, they began to pass around the platters to serve themselves. Casey helped serve Mikay who happily dug in. Once everyone had food they quietly began eating. As Casey ate, she thought about what Lizzie had said. She snuck a glance at Derek sitting across from her. He was focusing on his dinner and not looking at anyone. Casey looked away, biting her lip slightly. Lizzie was right, Casey could see it, but that didn't mean she could do anything about it.

Finally the silence at the table got to George, he piped up, "So has anything interesting happened to any of you recently?"

"There's a good chance I'm going to be getting a promotion." Edwin offered up. "It'd be a big raise, and a little bit more responsibility."

"Well that's great." George exclaimed. "Congrats."

"I haven't gotten it yet." Edwin shrugged, "But thanks."

"It's well deserved." Lizzie smiled. Edwin's eyes widened as he looked up at her, before he blushed lightly and looked away.

"My car has pretty much had its last stand." Marti announced. "I'm gonna see what I can get for it as is, and try and find something reasonable that will run properly."

"I told you that car wasn't going to hold up." Derek shook his head.

"Hey! It lasted awhile." Marti scowled. "It did its job while it could. It was a good car."

The conversation continued as so, with each person at the table contributing little tid bits. Derek was looking into new furniture. Lizzie was considering taking on a coaching job for one of the little soccer leagues as a side job—she'd been getting such joy from showing Mikay the ropes that she thought it would be cool to take it further. Mikay told a story about one of the kids that had been in her class about how he was moving to Oklahoma. Casey kept quiet most of the time, but once Marti had brought out the dessert she had prepared, she thought it was time to bring up the topic she had been dreading. Mikay had finished her dessert quickly and ran off to the couch to watch TV. With her preoccupied, Casey was able to say something without having to explain it to Mikay as well.

"This isn't exactly good news, well not good at all actually. I didn't want to say anything in front of Mikay, because I'm still not quite sure how to explain it to her, but…" Casey paused, took a breath, and then continued. "I've decided to leave Sam. Maybe that's not the best way to phrase it. It's for a temporary period, until we can try and work everything out without too much conflict and threats."

"What?" Edwin exclaimed, dropping his fork. "For real?"

Derek's eyes shot up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"A lot of reasons. For one I didn't want anything to ruin this dinner. I know how important it was to you George."

"Casey, honey, you know nothing is more important to me than you kids." George replied.

"I know." Casey nodded. "I guess, I also thought the longer I could go without everyone else knowing, the less real it would seem. I wasn't intentionally keeping it from you."

"Case, you should have…" Derek blew out a breath, "I know things have been weird since…but if you needed me, you know I would have been there."

Casey met his eyes directly, "I didn't doubt that. I only decided last night, and I didn't have the nerve to tell you the whole story."

"Explain." Derek urged, sitting forward in his chair attempting to get closer to her—something he had caught himself doing countless times.

"I don't know if now's the best time." Casey gave a quick, sidelong glance at George. He had the best intentions, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to hear anything that might come up in that conversation.

George may be oblivious a majority of the time, but he did pick up on Casey's small hint. "I think I'll just clear these plates." George said as he stood and began to collect the dessert plates, "And I'll start the dishes."

"Thank you George." Casey replied as George headed for the kitchen. He gave a short nod in response.

"Okay," Derek piped up once the sound of water running began in the kitchen. "Now let's hear it."

"He wants me to stop seeing you." Casey said bluntly, "It's his condition for us to try. If I don't cut you out of my life, then he'll leave."

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Marti spoke up first. "I mean, you two are what keep each other a float. Without each other, you wouldn't be able to make it."

"That's what I said." Casey agreed, "That's why I'm staying here. I'll wait out his stubbornness on this subject, and then we can really work on us."

Lizzie was shaking her head, "And if he doesn't relent?"

"What?" Lizzie frowned.

"What if he never changes his mind? What then?"

Casey froze, her mouth open. She didn't have an answer to that. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. She hadn't considered that possibility, mostly because she couldn't imagine not having both Derek and Sam in her life. She needed them both for different reasons. Derek, because he was everything to her. And Sam, because having him meant she hadn't failed her family—because she didn't accept failure well.

Derek scoffed, "Typical."

"Excuse me?" Casey scowled, turning to him.

Edwin put a hand on his brother's arm, it wasn't out of comfort Casey realized, it was a restraint. "Derek, don't say something you'll regret."

"What have I got to lose?" Derek responded. "Her silence, it already says everything I need to know. If he decided that it's the only way and that he will not waiver, she will do what he wants an any expense."

"I didn't say that." Casey exclaimed.

"You didn't have to." Derek shook his head. "You've been saying it for years."

"I've never had any other option."

"Damn it Casey, you've always had an option." Derek yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

The sound of it startled everyone at the table. It caught George's attention, he leaned away from the sink to try and see what was going on. Mikay was now watching the table over the back of the couch. Derek settled, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Maybe that's a conversation we should have in private."

With the table going quiet, Mikay returned her attention to the television. Each face at the table was calm yet solemn, weighed down by the gravity of what had just occurred. Casey was staring at her hands and not looking at anyone. Derek had chosen a spot on the wall behind Casey and focused on it intently. George finished the dishes and was drying his hands on a dish towel when he returned to the table to ask Edwin and Derek to bring in Casey and Mikay's bags.

"It's no problem, Dad." Edwin answered as he took the car keys that Casey offered him.

George watched as Derek and Edwin silently headed for the door. He returned to the kitchen to replace the towel once they were outside. He could feel the tension between the kids still heavy in the air. George wasn't surprised, giving the nature of his children and Nora's, that even as adults they all had a large dose of drama and angst that had characterized their teenage years. As he had all those years ago, George avoided it like the plague—disappearing into the basement for a while, hoping it would blow over quickly (whatever it was).

Lizzie turned to Casey once the door closed behind Derek and Edwin, "What did I tell you?"

"Lizzie not now."

"You've been doing this for years. Sam disappoints you, you run to Derek, you give him hope and then crush him when you go running back to Sam. He has hurt you countless times and you still go back." Lizzie shook her head, "And it's killing Derek. I'm trying to tell you…I'm trying to _help_ you."

"Lizzie, please." Casey responded. "You're mistaken."

"He's in love with you!" Lizzie exclaimed. Then more quietly, added, "He has been for years."

"No Lizzie." Casey shook her head.

"You're in such denial. It's not even funny anymore."

Marti, who had been watching this exchange silently, finally spoke up, "I couldn't find a better match for my brother than you Casey. He needs you and you need him, everyone can see that. Why can't you see it?"

"I can see it." Casey corrected. "I know I need him, but I need Sam too."

"Why?" Marti asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you _need_ Sam?"

"He's my husband and Mikay's father…"

"Excuse." Lizzie piped up, "_Excuse_. An excuse to be unhappy—even worse. I want you to be happy Casey. And I'm sorry to say it Case, but you've been trying to make it work for fifteen years and if it hasn't worked out yet…it's probably not going to."

"Lizzie, after watching Mom go through two divorces…I don't want to be that person. I don't want to be that person. I don't want to feel that kind of failure."

"Then you may succeed in your marriage—but you'll still be unhappy." Lizzie responded, "Where's the logic in that?"

Casey's response was cut off by Derek and Edwin returning through the door. Wordlessly, they began to take the bags upstairs. Casey stood from the table and walked over to the couch. There she found Mikay laid out on the couch, fast asleep. Capitalizing on the sudden silence, George returned. He offered to take Mikay upstairs and set her up in Marti's old room. Before he could do so, Lizzie stood, as did Marti.

"I'm gonna head out." Lizzie said, making to gather her things. "Thank you for having us George. I hope we can do it again soon."

George hugged her, "It was good seeing you Lizzie, say hello to Eric for me."

"I will." Lizzie nodded, she turned to Casey and added, "Tell me you'll think about what I said. I don't mind if you don't agree, or if you're angry with me for what I said. I just want you to think about it."

Casey pulled her sister into a hug, "I can't be angry with you for saying what you feel. I _will_ think about it. Liz, I know you want the best fro me, just like I want the best for you. I'll think about it, I promise, okay?"

Lizzie nodded, gave a little wave and was out the door. Marti stepped forward to say goodbye. Hugging both her dad and Casey in turn. She smiled despite not feeling quite at ease after the previous conversation.

"I'm gonna give my car one last good run before I start looking for another." Marti replied. "I'll see you later. Say goodbye to Derek and Edwin for me."

Once the door closed behind Marti, George moved around to pick up Mikay. He started up the stairs just as Edwin was coming down. They side stepped each other and continued on their way. Casey didn't fail to notice that Derek was not with Edwin. Edwin reached the end of the stairs and started toward Casey.

"Marti and Lizzie both leave?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah." Casey nodded. "What happened to Derek?"

"Boarded up in his old room." Edwin responded. "He feels kind of stupid for reacting the way he did."

"Well," Casey shrugged not able to form any other words.

"What happened between you two?" Edwin questioned, "You were okay at the soccer game, but he's been moping around since then and he only gets like that when it has something to do with you."

"I don't know."

"This is completely disregarding what happened tonight, but I know it's something about you." Edwin responded, not believing her at all. "Besides you're a terrible liar."

"I can't talk about it. It's really between me and him, not that he would want to talk to me right now."

"He just doesn't understand, none of us do, how you could subject yourself to such torture by staying with Sam."

"What I don't understand is how all of you seem to think you know what's best for me better than I do." Casey shook her head.

"We only do that because it's not that hard to see what you want even if you can't. We want you to be happy." Edwin answered. "The truth is life is complicated. You're looking for a simplicity that doesn't exist in the real world. You just have to accept that there are things you don't have control over, like who you love and who loves you." Edwin had said his part, so he began to leave. He was pulling on his jacket when George was coming back down the stairs. "See ya, Dad, Casey."

Edwin headed out the door and George stated that he was going to bed, leaving Casey alone in the living room. She started up the stairs, hoping to get a shower and into bed without having to deal with the only quest still present. With everything she had been told, everything that had been said by the mixture of Venturis and McDonalds she wasn't sure she could deal with what he had to say.

She found her bags in her old room, and gathered her things. Her gaze found Derek's closed door as she headed toward the bathroom. A distant memory was nagging at her, hazy but very demanding. One constant that she could decipher: his voice.

_"Casey, damn it Casey open the damn door!"_

She shook the unplaceable shred of a memory from the front of her mind, and continued into the bathroom. She hoped that by the time she was finished Derek would be on his way home. She hoped that the shower would help clear her head. She hoped her life would be easy, her fairytale ending simply attained. But when does anyone get what they wish for? She scoffed at that thought. She had gotten what she wished for, it had just turned out that it hadn't been exactly what she wanted.

After Casey had spent a good length of time in the shower, she got dressed and made to exit the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out into the hallway, she came face to face with Derek. He had left his room at the same time she came out. They both froze in their tracks, eyes locked. Neither moved, for neither knew what they should do.

Derek ran one of his hands through his hair, "Case, I think we need to talk."

"I'm on my way to bed." Casey responded, taking a step toward her door. Her head was telling her she wasn't ready for this conversation.

Derek stepped forward to block her way. "It's really important Casey and you know it."

"I know Derek, but not tonight."

"Yes, tonight. Right now." Derek shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with you. I really don't."

"Excuse me?"

"God Case. You act like that night never happened!" Derek exclaimed.

"What night? What are you talking about?" Casey questioned. "Are you talking about Wednesday? Because I am no where near pretending it didn't happen. I can hardly stop thinking about it. Everything is changing because of it and it's all so complicated."

Derek took in a deep breath, "I'm not talking about Wednesday and of course it's complicated!" Derek exclaimed. "You are married to a man who can't be faithful and you've let me follow you around like a lovesick puppy for fifteen years. And just when I thought there might be hope you rip it right out from under me. You still want him and I can't compete with that, can I?"

"I don't understand." Casey frowned.

"What is it that you want from me Casey? What can I do? What can I say? What do you want me to do to get you to acknowledge what happened that night? You act like you don't remember. You act like you've blocked it from your memory." Derek spoke rapidly. "I realize it was over a decade ago, but I haven't forgotten. I think about it everyday and what could have come of it…"

And then there it was. That distant, dreamlike memory that she hadn't been able to grasp fully. It played out like a movie before her eyes.

- - - -

_"Casey, damn it Casey open the damn door!" Derek called through her door. After dinner was finished he had returned to try and draw her out. "Okay, listen to me. You can't do this. At least let me in. Sam's a real piece of work for doing this to you, but you're going to be okay. You will be._

_"Am I talking to a wall here? Seriously Casey, let. Me. I—" He was cut off by her door being slowly pulled open to reveal Casey's tear streaked face. "Case."_

_"What do you want Derek? Because I'm really not in the mood for any of you—" Casey started, but didn't get a chance to finish before Derek folder her into a hug. Almost immediately, Casey burst into fresh tears._

_Derek pushed the door closed behind them and locked it. He began to lead her toward her bed. He sat down against the headboard and let her curl against his chest. "Come here. Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"I just, I don't understand." Casey spoke through sobs. "I can't figure out what happened, what went wrong."_

_"Shh." Derek murmured, pulling Casey close into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay."_

_"I want to believe that." Casey whispered, still shakily. "But it hurts."_

_"I promise." Derek responded as he pressed a light kiss to her hair. "Things will get better."_

_"How do you know that?" Casey sniffed. She pulled back slightly to look Derek in the eyes as she waited for an answer._

_"Because," Derek answered, "If Sam can say what he did to you, he doesn't deserve your time."_

_"How do you know what he said?"_

_"He told me." Derek shrugged, "I think he was reaching for a 'good job man' or a high five or something. He can be such an idiot sometimes."_

_Casey scoffed, "You got that right."_

_"I'm sorry Casey. I really am."_

_"Sure you are." Casey shook her head._

_"I am. I'm sorry he hurt you." Derek responded, "I wish there was something I could do to fix this for you."_

_"Why?" Casey exclaimed, "Why do you care?"_

_"Because I care about you Casey!" Derek blurted out. He collected himself and continued, "What I meant to say was I know I don't show it very often, but I _do_ care about you. And maybe it goes a little further than that…"_

_"Derek…"_

_"Maybe this isn't the best time to say this, but I feel like I finally can." Derek said, "Case, I love you. I have for awhile. But you and Sam were always together and you were always happy. I never wanted to ruin that."_

_"I, I don't know what to say." Casey responded. "I mean, you've never had the _best_ timing. I guess I should be used to that."_

_"I know." Derek nodded, lowering his gaze. "I'm sorry."_

_Casey was silent for a moment, "But it's always good to hear someone say they love you. And I don't know why, but I believed you when you said it."_

_She wasn't sure why it was, but when Derek leaned down to kiss her, she let him. Not only did she let him brush his lips gently against hers, she responded, she kissed him back. She didn't understand it, but she felt something—something much more than anything she had felt with Sam._

- - - -

"Oh God," Casey breathed. She suddenly understood why everyone had been pushing her in his direction. It was clear to her, that the lack of that significant memory had been a hindrance.

"I figured eventually you would realize who had really been there for you, who really loved you. I don't know why I even try." Derek continued as if she hadn't spoken. "It's obvious that nothing would have ever come from it. You've been running from me and running to him since high school. No matter what he does, or what I do, that will never change."

Derek put his hand over his eyes as he turned away from her. She took a step forward and reached out to him, "Derek—"

"Don't." Derek stated simply, causing Casey to retract her hand. "Just don't."

"Derek, I, I just…I'm so sorry." Casey said not sure exactly what she was apologizing for, but knowing that for some reason he deserved it.

"I love you Case." Derek whispered, his back to her. "If that hasn't changed in the last fifteen years, I won't dare believe that it will. But I can't keep waiting for you to change your ways. I know, I _know_ that somewhere inside you, you feel the same. I felt it that night and I felt it Wednesday. Someday you'll know it too, but I can't wait for you to figure that out for yourself." Derek turned back around to look at her. "I hate that it has to be this way, but I know you Case. And you will go back to him, no matter what the cost. That's what you do. I won't let you keep me on the sidelines hoping that I'll get a chance to play. So…I want you to know that I will always be there for you if you really need me, but I think it will be best if we had some time apart."

Casey's heart sank as she realized what he meant, "But, I…"

"Don't worry. I'll still be around. Mikay's soccer games, family dinners, the usual." Derek cut her off. "But us being alone together…I can't do that right now—not without getting angry or kissing you."

"So you'll still be around—Mikay's games, family dinners. But no Saturdays together or heartfelt conversations or…" Casey rambled. "Why would you do that?"

"It will be better for both of us in the long run." Derek responded, "Besides, you've been running from me for so long, I would think you would _want_ me to stop chasing."

"No, Derek don't do this…" Casey started but was cut off again.

"Goodnight Casey." Derek said, with the finality of a goodbye. He turned and headed down the hall.

Casey didn't find her voice again until he had disappeared down the stairs. "No. Don't go…I need you."

As the house when silent, Casey became aware of how long she had been standing in the hallway alone. It was then that she noticed the tears that had began to fall. She retreated into her old room and collapsed onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow as she cried. A single wish moving through her consciousness.

_This isn't what I wanted_

_Please take me back_

_Let me fix it_

_Give me a happy ending_

_Please, Oh God please_


	12. Fixing What Was Broken

**A/N:** This is the second to the last chapter of Careful What You Wish For. I think this chapter turned out a little weird for me, but the next chapter is already written and I really liked how I ended it. I still have to type up chapter thirteen, but it's spring break and I've been typing up a storm. After chapter thirteen I have two, count them TWO chapters of Cadillac Hotel to type/post as well. Those should be up before the end of the week. Now, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Fixing What Was Broken**

"Casey, damn it Casey open the door!" 

Casey lifted her head off her pillow. She sat up and looked around her. She smiled as she realized she was back in her teenage body, in her old room, and everything could be made right. She had been given a real second chance. There was another swift knock on her door and Derek's voice broke through. Her eyes lit up and her heart began to beat rapidly, the smile on her face widening. She had never been so delighted to hear his voice.

Casey slipped from her bed and moved toward the door. She slowly pulled open the door causing Derek to stop mid-sentence. He blew out a breath and instinctively reached out to her.

"Case, you've been crying." Derek whispered, his fingers gently stroking her cheek.

She took his hand and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind him. He shook his head as he took in her tear stained cheeks and all around ruffled appearance. He was so angry with Sam for hurting her this way he could barely contain himself. 

"He doesn't deserve your tears, Case. He really doesn't." Derek said, shaking his head again.

"I know." Casey nodded. "I'm done crying over him."

"Yeah?" Derek asked, "All of a sudden? You were so upset earlier."

"I was, but maybe I realized that I should have noticed a long time ago where it was going…It never would have lasted." Casey shrugged. "I don't think either of us would have been happy if we kept it going."

"That's very…mature, I guess." Derek responded, "That's good. I don't want you to be upset over Sam's somewhat idiotic ways. He's my best friend but sometimes he's just clueless."

"You've got that right." Casey laughed lightly.

"So you're okay?" Derek inquired.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Casey nodded.

"Well, then, I'm not needed. I should go." Derek said, "Goodnight Casey."

He was halfway back to her door before she spoke up. "Derek, wait."

Derek flipped around, "Yeah, Casey?"

"I just wanted to say, thank you, for everything." Casey replied—_'and everything you will do'_ was on the tip of her tongue.

"What all did I do?" Derek looked confused.

"I just mean…It's nice to have you on my side for once. The moral support and all. You tried along with everyone else earlier to get me to come out. You didn't have to and you didn't have to come back again either. It's just nice, so thank you."

Derek stood there silently for awhile. He ran his hand through his hair. He was confused by this sudden burst of emotion from Casey. It seemed so out of place, but he was just glad she wasn't crying anymore. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he responded. He wanted to be sure about what he was about to say.

"You're welcome." Derek said, "I actually wish I was there for you more often."

"Wish. There's a heavy word for you." Casey muttered to herself, "Hmm, be careful what you wish for. You might just end up stuck with me for a good fifteen years."

Derek shrugged, "Maybe I wouldn't find that to be such a bad thing."

Casey smiled, "That doesn't sound like you Derek."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly myself tonight." Derek breathed in deeply. What came out of his mouth next was purely accidental, "I just don't like seeing you hurt."

Casey's eyes widened, "I'm okay, Derek. Really, I am."

"I know, but you weren't. And I know it is totally unlike me, but just the _idea_ of you being hurt kills me. And, and…" Derek shook his head, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time and I've just never been able to get it out…"

"Derek…"

"I can't even get it out now, I don't know why I brought it up. This is not going the way I thought it would at all…"

"Derek…"

"You know what, forget I said anything. Better yet crack some joke about me forgetting my medication this morning. I probably should see a doctor about some crazy pills, I'm rambling on like a buffoon—"

"Der-_ek_!" Casey exclaimed. Finally she caught his attention and he stopped talking long enough for her to get a word in. "I have something to tell you and I think you're going to like it."

Derek nodded for her to go on, "Okay."

"I…I love you." Casey forced out and before Derek could respond she continued. "I'm pretty certain about that because I think I have an idea about what it would feel like to not have you in my life. So rather than run risk of that happening in the future, I'm telling you now. Before I get a chance to talk myself out of it."

"Casey, do you really mean that?" Derek questioned, "Because…"

"Yes I mean it." Casey gave a short nod, "And I think I know what that thing you've wanted to say is."

"How do you know?" Derek frowned.

"There's not much that can throw a guy like you into incoherent, crazed ramblings." Casey responded. "And I would put money on it being love."

"Love? You think?"

"You shouldn't be afraid to say it. I've already said it." Casey murmured.

"Casey, I'm not sure I…Do you think this is the right time for all this? I mean, you and Sam just broke up." Derek replied.

"The right time was a long time ago. I should have realized it sooner. I've been wasting my time with Sam when I've been wanting you." Casey responded, "Derek, don't waste anymore time. There is no better time than now."

Derek slowly cracked a smile, "Maybe you're right."

Casey laughed, "Of course I am."

"Case." Derek reached out to touch her cheek. "I love you. I have for awhile now. And I don't know how long it would have taken me to say it if you hadn't forced it out of me."

"Not long, I would imagine." Casey murmured, stepping closer to him.

"If I kiss you, you won't run?" Derek whispered the question.

"I'm done running from you." Casey whispered back.

Derek's other hand found her waist and pulled her closer to him. They shared a soft smile before he kissed her. Their lips melded together, their arms tightening around each other. The kiss deepened and they found themselves shuffling toward her bed never breaking from each other. They collapsed upon it together, a tangle of limbs. 


	13. Fast Forward To Happily Ever After

**A/N:** There is the very last chapter of Careful What You Wish For. I've got mixed feelings about this coming to an end. I'm happy I actually finished with another chapter story and that this epilogue thingy turned out well. But I'm sad it's over. I really liked this one. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks for sticking with this! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fast Forward to Happily Ever After**

"It's time to get up." A voice sing-songed in her ear. His breath fluttering on her cheek. Then a soft pair of lips pressed feather light kisses against her neck. "Wake up sleepy head, we have to get ready for brunch and you're sleeping the day away."

The thing that registered most on Casey's mind was that she was warm and comfortable, and that she didn't want to move from where she was ever again. She stretched contently and then nested further under her covers. She kept her eyes closed against the light she was sure as flooding the room. The voice continued in her ear—the voice one she was both happy to hear and frustrated by as it drug her away from her delightful sleep-induced haze.

"Come on Case." The voice murmured against her skin. "Fine, I guess I'm gonna have to call in the big guns."

The next thing Casey knew there was a great shift in weight as someone else came onto the bed. Then the mattress began to move sporadically as someone jumped on the bed.

"Mommy wake up!" A new voice squealed.

Finally, hope of further sleep rapidly diminishing, Casey rolled over, "Okay, I'm getting up! I'm getting up!"

"It's about time." Derek shook his head as he leaned over her and kissed her lightly.

"Morning." Casey murmured against his lips. 

"Mmhmm." Derek chuckled before he slipped off the bed. "Nearly afternoon. Now we've got to get ready or we'll be late."

Casey yawned as she sat up, "Late for what?"

"Grandpa George and Grandma Nora's anniversary brunch!"

Casey glanced over at the figure now perched at the foot of the bed. Casey smiled at her daughter—with her eyes, and Derek's incessantly messy (yet attractive) hair, and a personality she had grown accustomed to years before she was born. Casey beckoned her toward her and her daughter scooted forward to hug her mom.

"Morning Mikay."

"Good morning, Mom." Mikay beamed.

"Mikay, honey, why don't you get ready. The dress your Mom picked out is hanging on your door." Derek said as he pulled his own suit out of his closet.

"Okay Daddy." Mikay exclaimed before hopping off the bed and skipping out of the room.

Casey stared after her, a wistful smile on her lips, "Eight years old already." She shook her head and turned to Derek, "Where did the time go?"

"Nine in November." Derek pointed out, "And it flew by, right before our eyes."

Casey threw off her blankets and stood off the bed. She walked up behind Derek, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

"Could you hand me my dress with the pink flowers?" Casey asked as she stepped away from him. 

Derek searched around in their closet and found the dress she had asked for. He held it out for her by the hanger and she grabbed it. She moved into their bathroom to change and quickly do hair and make up. When she emerged a short time later, Derek had changed into his slacks and dress shirt, and was pulling on his suit jacket. He had passed on a tie, deeming it more trouble than it was worth. Casey stepped around him to pick up a pair of heels to match her dress. She sat down on the bed to slip them on. Suddenly Derek chuckled lightly.

"Looks like Quinn is ready." Derek replied.

Casey followed his line of sight to come upon the small, five year old version of Derek. Casey smiled as her youngest padded into the room. He had obviously tried to dress himself and was a sight to see with his fancy dress shoes untied and on the wrong feet, his shirt falling oddly due to the single button that had been skipped, and his tie twisted oddly around his neck. 

"Look at you!" Casey cooed as she walked over to him.

"I'm all ready to go, Mommy." Quincy said.

Casey kneeled down in front of him and set to work on righting his shirt, "You know, you're just like your Daddy, Quincy." Once his shirt was button properly, Casey switched his shoes and laced them up. Then she uncurled his tie from around his neck and began to tie it right. "He could never tie his own tie either."

Quincy smiled a broad smile. Casey tightened his tie until it was snug and then patted his shoulders when he was ready, "There you go."

"Now run along." Derek replied, "And tell your sister if she's not ready in five minutes we're leaving without her."

Casey and he both laughed lightly as Quincy scrambled out of the room. Casey walked over to her dresser to spray on some perfume. She felt rather than saw Derek come up behind her—always keenly aware of him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pressed a kiss against her temple. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Derek murmured against her hair.

Casey turned around in his arms, "You were always there, you _are _always here. I love you so much."

Derek kissed her softly, "I love you too."

A few minutes later they were downstairs and helping Mikay and Quincy into the car. Casey slipped into the passenger seat, dropping her purse at her feet, and Derek was climbing into the driver's seat. Then they were off. Nora and George had booked a small banquet room at one of the local fancy restaurants and they were gathering together friends and family to celebrate. It wasn't as if it was a monumental anniversary, they just felt that, suddenly, there was a need to celebrate what they had accomplished in their marriage. Somewhere deep in Casey, she knew where that urge came from—but she would never say a word. She was just happy to see her mom and George happy. They deserved it.

Before long they were pulling to a stop in the parking lot of the restaurant. They got out of the car and together entered into the restaurant. A hostess led them back to the banquet room and they were instantly greeted with chaos—as per usual when it came to the Venturis and McDonalds. Nora and George were mingling among the guests. Lizzie was traveling around the room helping to serve champagne. Edwin was sitting in a back corner sending periodic death glares at the back of Eric's head. And Marti had yet to arrive. Mikay and Quincy instantly darted forward to make their presence known to their grandparents. After dodging around the legs of multiple family members, the two reached Nora and George.

"Congratulations!" Mikay exclaimed.

Nora stooped down to give both her grandchildren a hug, as did George. By the time they had been released from a tight embrace, their parents had arrived behind them. Derek and Casey each received a hug as they congratulated Nora and George. Before another word could be spoken, Marti arrived beside them. She too offered her congratulations before making her own announcement.

"I got a new car!" Marti replied joyfully.

Derek snorted, "Is it as bad as the old one?"

"No!" Marti frowned.

"Yeah, well, I bet it would be extremely difficult to find anything worse than what you had before." Derek laughed, shrugging.

"It's used but it runs well and it's dealership certified so any work that I might need done is under warranty. I got a pretty good deal." Marti responded, then leaned in close to Casey's ear so only she could hear what she added, "I also got the salesman's number, don't tell Derek."

Casey smiled, "Sounds like you got a _great _deal to me."

Lizzie came to a stop to greet them, a tray of filled champagne glasses balanced on her hand. She offered the tray to them, and each of the adults clamed one. Except for Casey. She shook her head when Derek started to hand her one of the glasses.

Casey looked to Lizzie, "Is there somewhere I can get just some water?" 

"No!" Lizzie exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face. "No!"

She shoved the tray at Derek. He winced as the tray hit his chest but he caught hold of it and his glass of champagne, "Oomph."

Lizzie captured Casey in a hug and began to wildly jump up and down taking Casey with her. All the time squealing, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

"What is going on with you?" Nora questioned, nervously laughing at her younger daughter's behavior.

Lizzie released Casey but continued to jump, "She's pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" Nora's eyes widened as she turned to Casey.

Casey smiled and shrugged, calmly nodding, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Derek asked, his lips already curling into a smile.

"I'm pregnant." Casey repeated.

Derek passed the tray back to Lizzie and immediately took Casey into his arms. He kissed her deeply and she smiled against her lips. He hugged her tightly after they broke apart and said quite loudly, "She's pregnant!"

By then both Edwin and Eric had wandered over to see what the commotion was Edwin raised an eyebrow, "What's going on over here?"

"Casey's pregnant." George answered, both he and Nora still shocked by the sudden announcement.

"Congratulations." Edwin responded, hugging both his brother and Casey.

"When did you find out?" Nora asked.

"Yesterday." Casey answered, "I wasn't going to say anything until after today. Today is for you, Mom, and George."

"All the more reason to celebrate." George shook his head, "It's a pleasant surprise."

Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to Casey's hair, "Yes, it is."

Casey couldn't fight the smile that broke out across her lips. She was absolutely giddy with happiness. This life was everything she could have ever wished for. Her own personal happily ever after.

**A/N2:** Well, it's over. Derek and Casey got there own little family. Nora and George are still together. And I know some people were rooting for a Lizwin ending as well, but alas Lizzie and Eric are still together in this future. For a reason! There will be a sequel to this (when I get the time, possibly when I finish Cadillac Hotel) that will be centered on the Edwin-Lizzie-Eric love triangle. So look out for that! And review! –Mac


End file.
